Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Preqal to Got to go my own way. What really happened when Chris Sabin broke Ashton Cage's heart, who picked what side? Did Christian Cage really cut off Sabin's airway? Did the catfight really become backstage legend? Sabin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: This idea came into my head after I listened to Suspicious Minds by Waylon Jennings and Jessie Coulter. This is the prequel to Got To Go My Own Way. With that being said I only own Ashton Cage.

Christian Cage sighed as he shut the door to his guest bedroom, his baby sister was sound asleep for now in there. It had been a hell of a day for both of them. He shouldn't have let her go the knock out's locker room. There was a whole lot of should of could of would haves that was racing though his mind. Never in his life had been so pissed off to the point where he would actually want to hit a woman. If it wouldn't have been for Rhino he would have throttled Chris Sabin for what he did to his sister.

The younger sister of the instant classic had better days. The whole day started good enough she had went and got a manicure and pedicure with her sister in law. Then she and Christian went down to Orlando for the show. She should have stayed in the locker room with her best friends but no she just had to go see ODB and Christy Hemme her two female best friends. Ashton rolled over tangling the sheets and blankets between her legs. Her face tear streaked, her eyes were puffy, tears still welled up behind her closed eyes waiting to come down once she woke up.

Chris Sabin was an idiot. He just fucked up big time, he was alone in his hotel room. No one was talking to him. Even his best friend and fellow Motorcity Machine Gun Alex Shelley wasn't talking to him. _"Of course not, I fucked his other best friend over. I am an idiot." _Chris thought before banging his against the headboard. He gave up the best thing that could have happened in his life. Ashton Cage, the shorter better look Cage sibling. They had been together for almost three years, they started dating shortly after she joined TNA and Team Canada. Stupid Taylor Wilde and her easy ways.

Taylor Wilde on the other hand couldn't believe her luck, not only did she success in breaking up one of the longest running couples back stage but she might have gotten her wish Ashton Cage might be out of TNA for good. She overheard Petey Williams and Eric Young talking to Robert Roode about what happened. Eric had said he didn't know if Ashton would ever come back. Taylor did a celebration Yay Me dance followed by a couple of drinks with the beautiful people. Oh yeah life was sweet for the upset queen right now.

Eric Young, Robert Roode, Petey Williams and Alex Shelley were standing the parking lot leaning against their cars. "I think I am going to drive up and see her tomorrow." Eric said. "I will go with you." Petey stated, he was just as close to Ashton as Eric was. "You in Bobby?" Eric asked looking at their fellow Team Canada member. "Yeah. I am in, it will stop me from killing Sabin." Robert agreed. "How about you Shelley?" "Probably. I don't know if she would want to see me." Alex answered. "Of course she would. Unless you had something to do with this." Robert said. "I had nothing to do with it." Alex stated. "Okay. I will call Christian and let him know we are coming up." Eric said.

A/N: This is just the first part, I will have the second part of it up when I get home from work. It will get down to the nitty gritty parts of the cheating and break up in the next couple of chatpers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: This one is a little longer. There is not much of the heart break or what happened when they broke up. that will be in the next couple of chapters.

Ashton Cage's brown eyes opened to the dark blue walls of the guest room at Christian's house. Her head pounding thanks to her cry jag the pervious day, her eyes ached, her nose was sore, hell even her heart hurt. She stumbled out of bed hearing her brother's voice wafted up the stairs. Ashton stumbled into the hallway hitting into the wall as she walked. "Stupid wall." she muttered before heading towards the stairs, "Stupid me." Christian looked up when he heard the thud coming from the stairs followed by a "Fuck." he ran into the hallway, there was Ashton, laid on the bottom stairs. "You okay sis?" he asked trying to fight the smile that was surfacing. "No." the tears had started again, "I hate my life." "Don't say that Ashy." Christian said. He really didn't know what to say or do. Every time that Ashton had a crisis he was never around he was always off doing his wrestling thing, hanging out with Edge or doing whatever teenage boys did. Christian's phone rang, "I am going to answer that. Why don't you go to a bath, that will help." Ashton nodded her head before she turned and walked upstairs.

"Hello?" Christian said to the ringing device. _"Christian it's Eric." _"What's up?" _"I was just calling to tell you that B. Roode, Petey and myself are coming up to see if we can help with Ashton." _"To be honest I will need all the help I can get." "_We will be there soon." _Eric said. Christian headed upstairs he heard the splashing of the water coming the adjoining bathroom of his guest room. He shook his head and went to get some other clothes for her to wear so she wasn't wearing the same thing that she was in yesterday. Ashton came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels and almost seeing the clothes. "Thanks Christian." She called. "Your welcome." he called back.

By the time that Eric, Robert and Petey got the home of Christian Cage, Ashton had laid back down on the bed not moving. She tried sleeping but all she saw Chris's face. She heard her brother go to the door and voices. Ashton knew those voices but she really just didn't care anymore. As far as Ashton was concerned her life was over with. "Where is she?" Eric asked. "Upstairs, I have tried to get her to come downstairs. But nothing has worked." Christian said. "That's what we are here for." Petey said as he, Eric and Robert mounted the stairs. "Third door on the left." Christian called. All three former members of Team Canada looked at each other, "Lets see if we can't cheer our girl up." Robert said before knocking on the door. "Go away C, I don't want to talk about it or do I want to go anywhere."

"Ajay. Open the damned door. We didn't come all the way from Orlando to see you." Robert said before opening the door. Ashton raised her head from the pillows, seeing her three friends her face crumbled and fell. The tears that she had been trying to hold in spilled out. Eric was the first one across the room on the bed next to Ashton doing what her brother should have done. He hugged her. Petey and Robert got on the bed too. "If it makes you feel any better baby bear I will go up to Detroit and beat his ass." Robert said causing Ashton to unbury her face from Eric's soaked shirt. "Don't do that Bobby." "Why not? He hurt you. I hurt him. That seems fair." Robert stated as Petey nodded his head in agreement. Ashton moved to where she was laying with her head on was Eric's lap. He started running his fingers though her hair. They were all quiet expect for the occasionally sniffle from Ashton. With Eric's fingers going though her hair and the steady breathing of her friends she fell into a slumber.

Petey and Robert stood up, Eric couldn't really stand up or leave. "We are going to go get supplies and when we get back, and when she wakes up. We are finding out what happened last night." Robert said. They only knew what happened when they had seen the very public break up between the two. They didn't know what happened or what was said in the knockouts locker room or what was said between Ashton and Chris to the point where they broke up. Eric nodded his head in agreement not wanting to wake up Ashton.

Petey and Robert walked downstairs where Christian was standing at the foot of the stairs. "Is she okay?" "We don't know yet. One thing for damn sure Chris Sabin is going to get his ass kicked for hurting her." Robert said. "Yeah man she is bad. I have never seen her like that." Petey agreed. "Where is Eric?" Christian asked. "Upstairs, Ashton fell asleep and he couldn't leave." "Why not?" "Her head was on his lap." "Do I want to know?" Christian asked. "He was comforting her and she fell asleep." "He is dead." Christian stated shaking his head as the other two nodded their heads.

"We will back we are going to get some supplies and see if we can't get her to talk about it." Petey said. "Supplies?" "You know chocolate, Mountain Dew, Carmel Apple Suckers things that makes Ashton feel better when she is sad like this." Robert answered. "Do you not know your sister very well?" Petey asked. "I guess I don't." Christian answered. Ashton was born when he was 10 years old there was not much he did with her, expect for the occasional rescue when the bullies were picking on her. It didn't help that she was raised by their grandparents. That was going to stop now. "I will go with you guys if you don't mind." he stated.

The other two exchanged a look they knew the whole history between Ashton and her brother. "Okay let's go. Who knows how long she will sleep for." Robert said.

A/N: I was kind of a bad mood when I wrote this hopefully it doesn't show though to much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**

**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**

_A/N_ And this is how it all started. next chapter will be what happened when Ashton confornted Chris about what Taylor told her. And the group goes back to TNA.

* * *

By the time Christian, Petey and Robert returned, Ashton was still sleeping while Eric was reading her worn out copy of Twilight. The 3 returning males stood in the doorway. Eric looked up when he heard them. "Should we wake her up?" Petey asked. Eric nodded his head, his legs had fallen asleep along time. "Ajay come on sweetie it's time to wake up." Eric said into her ear. Ashton said something muffled.

"Ashton!" Robert said. Still nothing. "Ajay come girl wake up." Petey tried. "Ashton Jordan Cage if you get up right now I won't call Edge and have him come over. And we all know how much you hate Edge." Christian said referring to his best friend in the WWE and someone who had know Ashton her whole life. Ashton's eyes flew open as she glared at her brother. "You are such an asshole Christian." Ashton said rubbing her eyes. "I know but now we don't have to fight to wake you up." Ashton shook her head before pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Come on we are going to talk." Robert said grabbing a hold of Ashton's hands and pulling her off the bed. Christian watched as his baby sister clad in his way to big sweat pants and a baggy Captain Charisma t-shirt from back in his WWE days. She was wrapped up in the star blanket that had been on the bed. Christian shook his head before following the former team mates out of the room.

Robert led her outside to the deck. "Sit baby bear." he said pointing to the chair. Ashton nodded her head before sitting down in the chair. Petey handed her a can of mountain dew, before taking a seat next to her. Eric sat on the ground in front of them. Robert and Christian sat across from them. "Baby bear what happened yesterday? I don't some bullshit story either. I want the full story." Robert stated as Petey, Eric and Christian nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay." Ashton said taking a deep breath before starting, she looked down at Eric. "Do you remember a couple of months ago when I told you I thought Chris was cheating on me?" Eric nodded his head, he had never seen his best friend so insecure as that when she showed up at his hotel room and told him she thought her boyfriend was cheating on her. "What happened that night?" Petey asked. "Chris never came back to the room that night. I thought he was out drunk with Shelley, like times before in the past. It was probably 3 or 4 in the morning I can't remember." Ashton paused to open the mountain dew can in her hand. "Anyways when he came into the room, he smelled like cheap perfume. It seriously smelled like he bathed it. I should have something was going on." Ashton said angry with herself. "What do you mean Ajay?" Petey asked. "I should have known something was going on when I saw the hickey on his neck." Ashton answered. "My sister knows better then that." Christian stated she had been around professional wrestling long enough to know that you don't give hickeys that is asking for trouble. "And besides if the knockouts have one we just use cover up for them." "Ashton Jordan." "What?" the other three males smirked typical Cage sibling fight it usually ended with an innocent smile like the one Ashton had on now.

"I will drop it for now. But I want the rest of the story." Christian stated as his sister drank her mountain dew and opened the sucker that Petey handed to her. "so I asked him about it. He tried playing stupid with me. Saying he didn't know what it was." Ashton said, "That's when I decided I wasn't going to be putting up with that bullshit so I got my stuff and I left and went to Eric's room." the 4 men nodded their heads. "After a while I just kind of pushed it out of my head, you know out of sight out of mind? I thought it was better like that. Until yesterday. God I am such a fucking idiot." Ashton said looking up at the sky. "You are not a fucking idiot." Christian growled. "Yeah C. I am. I should have known better." Ashton stated, "I should have stayed with you. I should have went to help Traci like she wanted me to. But no ODB had something that she wanted to tell me. And couldn't wait." Ashton shifted her position on her chair.

"As soon as I walked in, I almost regretted it. I knew there was a reason why I always stayed the hell away from there." Ashton said shaking her head. It was true ever since Ashton joined TNA she had shared a locker room with Team Canada, then with her boyfriend and there were the rare occasion she was in the men's locker room with the MCMG. Ashton shuddered before pulling the blanket around her tighter. It was almost July and hotter then hell outside, but it didn't bother Ashton.

"Taylor comes up behind me, and spins me around and gets up in my face." Ashton paused, "Why are women from Canada such fucking bitches?" "What do you mean?" Petey asked. "I mean look at Angelina Love, Bitch. Taylor Wilde Fucking bitch." "It's just their personalities babe." Eric answered. "You are forgetting Traci and Gail." Christian pointed out naming the other two female Canadians. "There's a difference big brother, they are my friends." Ashton said rolling her eyes. "So what happened with Taylor?' Christian asked he was getting anxious he wanted to know what happened what sent his sister over the deep end. "She starts off trying to be all friendly with me. And you know we haven't been friends since she came into the company. I was getting ready to leave when she has to smart off with something about Chris." "What did she say?" Robert asked. "Something about his ass. As far as I am concerned that was my ass." Ashton stated giggling. "Are you sure she is drinking Mountain Dew?" Christian asked. Petey leaned over and looked at the can in her hand. "Yep." "Anyways she started going on about what a great kisser he was, how soft his hands were. And yada yada yada." Ashton said opening and closing her hand. "Then she said something that really hit the last nerve." Ashton's face started turning red, this was something that she didn't want to say in front of her big brother and 3 best friends. "Ashton what did she say?" Christian asked not using to seeing the red color on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled something. That not even Petey and Eric who were sitting next to her. "What was that?' "About how good of lover he was." Ashton stated opening her eyes and looking at the 4 men all of who looked shocked. "What? Did you expect to stay a virgin forever?" Ashton asked finally standing up. "She isn't a virgin?" Christian asked as his sister made her way into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**

**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**

_A/N So we knows what happens now between Ashton and Chris. In the next chapter is the hang over and Impact. _

* * *

"Ashton Jordan! What do you mean you that you aren't a virgin anymore?" Christian asked as his sister came back out of the porch. Ashton couldn't help it she started giggling, "Exactly that big brother." it figured that she would chose now to say something like that. Robert always figured she would have slept with Chris by now, he just wasn't expecting her to blurt it out like that. And she didn't look the least bit guilty about it. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or are you going to sit here and whine about something that happened years ago?" Ashton asked, before Petey pulled her into his seat with him. Eric had taken her seat. "Yes tell us what happened." Robert answered. "Well so after I stared at her, I stormed out of the locker room towards where I knew Chris was going to be. And I went right up to him, span him around and asked him if it was true. He asked if me if was true? That he spelt with Taylor Wilde." Ashton stated before her eyes started filling with tears. Petey put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. "He went really red in his face and at first he didn't answer. Then he looked right at him and nodded his head yes." "You don't have to continue I think we got it from there." Christian said. "No I might as well finish it." Ashton stated though her voice was breaking. "I asked him how many times. He didn't answer, after a few minutes. He answered me, it all happened in one night baby." Ashton stated mimicking Chris's voice. Petey tighten his arm around her. "You know I never got a straight answer from him. You know the rest from there." Ashton said falling silent before looking at her brother, "Can I get drunk tonight?"

Chris on the other hand was in Detroit by himself in his house. Alex hadn't said very much to him the whole time they were flying out. He didn't blame Alex, if he would have been Alex he wouldn't talk to him either. He was quite disgusted with himself. Chris kept replaying the whole scene in his head, Ashton coming up to him outside the locker room. At first he thought it was going to be a good meeting, it wasn't it. She was upset. In the almost 3 years that they were together, he had never seen her this upset. Damn Taylor Wilde. Chris rolled to his side, and pulled open the drawer of his night stand and pulled the ring box out of the drawer. He opened the box, and sighed before closing it again. He was going to take her to Disney World and ask her to marry him. That girl had a thing for Disney, he figured why not. But now he didn't know if she would even talk to him again. Not after the scene yesterday. After he admitted he spelt with Taylor repeatedly that night, Ashton's eyes welled up with tears and she shouted at him calling a cruel heartless bastard.

Of course her brother had over heard her shouting at him and came rushing over to his sister's aide. She threw herself into Christian's arms sobbing, while Eric Young, Petey Williams and Rhino joined them. He remember Rhino's voice clear as day asking Ashton, "Baby bear what's wrong?" "He cheated on me." Ashton had managed to say before she started crying harder. Chris watched in horror as Christian lead his sister back to his locker room. From what Alex had said to him before he stopped talking to him. Christian went to Jeff and said he was taking his sister home, she was in position to wrestle that night. Rhino had carried the crying Ashton to Christian's car. That was the last anyone of Ashton's friends had heard from her.

In Tampa, Christian gave into the request of Ashton and they were all currently drinking. It was making Ashton forget everything. She and Eric were dancing around laughing. That was until her phone rang. Everyone froze. Ashton looked at the phone before she picked it up. "Oh the heartless fucking bastard." "Who is it?" Christian asked. "Chris." Ashton answered. "Give it here." he said holding his hand out for her phone. Ashton nodded her head before handing it over before going over to where Robert and Petey were setting up the shot game. "Hello?" _"Is Ashton there?" _"No but you got a lot of balls calling her after you hurt her like that." _"I didn't mean too, I just wanted to explain myself to her." _"I am sorry you can't do that. She doesn't want to talk to you. And I don't blame her. Stay the hell away from my sister." Christian said before turning around just in time to see Ashton to tumble off of the table and land on the floor. "Ajay you okay?" Robert asked. "I am good." Ashton laughed. "I got to go."

Chris looked at his phone shocked Christian had just hung up on him. It sounded like they were having a big old party there. Ashton must have done something to get herself hurt. She always did when they were drinking. Chris shook his head before he put his phone down. He was definitely a stupid man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**

**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**

**A/N: Bonnie Nash from Babe We Make A Great Pair is making an apperance in this story. But She and Alex are already together. We are just being to see the torment and heartbreak that our fair lovers are going though.**

_

* * *

_

The next morning Ashton woke up and moved and almost instantly regretted it. She groaned and almost smacked poor Petey right in the face. "Easy there Ajay." he said. "Sorry. Why are we on the living room floor?" she asked. "I don't know." "Okay. Why are there underwear on the fan?" Ashton asked looking at the fan. "I don't know." Petey answered. "Why are mine?" Ashton asked again, "Christian!" the hung over older brother made his appearance moments later. "What the hell happened?" she asked. "You were drunk last night." "I know what explain to me how come Petey and I are the floor." "You locked your arms around him and didn't let go off of him." "Sorry Petey." "It's okay. That's what I am here for." Petey stated. Christian pulled his sister to her feet, they both help Petey up.

Chris groaned and rolled over he put his arm out almost expecting Ashton be there, instead he got the mattress. He opened his blue eyes. He realized she wasn't there or would she be again. Out of habit he picked his phone up and looked at it. Ashton sometimes would be up before him and call him. Nope. He study the background for a minute, they were so happy. He sighed and shut the phone. Everywhere he looked there were things that remind him of her. Ashton spent half her time in Tampa and the rest of the time with him in Detroit. Chris decided he was going to try and get ready for the day. Even in the bathroom there was her stuff. He couldn't do this. He sank down onto the floor, he jammed his hands into his hair. His phone rang, Chris didn't make any movements to get up and answer the phone.

Ashton on the other hand was in the car with Robert, Petey and Eric all three of them were going with her back to her apartment so she could get clean clothes. Ashton handed Robert her keys. The long hair man looked at Ashton for a couple of hours yesterday she almost seemed normal, now she seemed lifeless, like it hurt her to even be up and moving. He was going to kill Chris Sabin if he ever got the chance. Ashton was one of his best friends, hell he thought of her as his sister. Robert looked at Ashton was leaning against Eric. "you ready for this?" Eric asked, "I mean if you aren't up to it. We could have brought the clothes back to you at Christian's." Ashton looked up at him, "I am fine Eric and besides you don't know what clothes I want. You would have me dressing as a grandma." Eric almost smiled at that comment. They walked into the apartment. It was tidy probably from the last time that Ashton was home.

Ashton walked into her bedroom and headed right towards the dresser and started pulling her clothes out of the drawers. She accidentally knocked down the picture frame that was sitting on top of the dresser, it landed on the hardwood floor and shattered. Ashton said before squatting down to pick up the pieces of glass. "Ouch. Fuck!" she said a little louder then she wanted to. Eric, Petey and Robert came into the room. "What's wrong?" "I just freaking cut my hand open" Ashton answered while her eyes filled with tears. "Okay. It's okay." Eric said. "Here Ajay drop the glass. Go with Eric to get your hand cleaned up. We will clean this up." Robert said. Ashton nodded her head as Eric hauled her to her feet.

In Detroit Chris was still sitting his bathroom crying. Alex Shelley his long time tag team partner and best friend had became worried when Chris didn't answer his phone. He hopped his car and headed towards Chris's house. No matter how pissed he was at him. Chris was still his best friend, he was going to hear both sides of the story. He had tried calling Ashton, the one time he called he got her older brother the second time he got the voicemail. Alex let himself into Chris's house. "CHRIS!" He shouted, no answer. "God damn it. Sabin will you answer me?" He called again after a few minutes. Alex sighed before walking up the stairs. He opened the office door, no Sabin, he opened the guest bedroom, still no Sabin. He opened the last door, he heard the cries of man in pain. "Chris?" he asked going to the bathroom. Chris lifted his head up and saw his tag team partner. "Hi." He managed. "Hi? What's wrong?" Alex asked sitting down next to him. "I really fucked up big time with her didn't I?" Chris stated. "Yeah you really did." Alex answered sitting down next to him. "I am stupid. I let the one thing that means the most to me go for a one night stand with a fucking slut. I thought I was going to be all okay with it. It really hit me hard this morning when I realized she wasn't in the bed with me." Chris said before he buried his head into his arms again.

Alex sighed he didn't know what to say. Usually it was Ashton who had all the answers, but sense they were pretty much broken up. He called the one person that would help out no matter what. "Hey babe, can you come over to Chris's place? I need some help. Thanks." Alex said before turning to his tag team partner and patting him on the back.

Eric cleaned up Ashton's hand. "Everything is going to be okay Ajay." "How do you know Eric?" Ashton asked. "Because it is. You know that we would never let anything bad happen to you again. Have I ever lied to you before the past?" Ashton shook her head no. "Why would I now?" Eric asked. "I don't know Eric. I guess I am still in shock over what happened." Ashton said sniffling. Eric sighed after he put the band aid on her hand and pulled her into a hug. Ashton buried her face into his chest and cried.

In the mean time Bonnie Nash, the girlfriend of Alex Shelley and daughter of Big Sexy had arrived at Chris's house. "Hello?" She called walking into the house. "Up here Bonnie." Alex's voice called back from upstairs. Bonnie walked up the stairs dropping her purse and car keys onto the bed in Chris's room. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked, "Woah Sabin you look like hell." "Nice Bons." Alex said. "What? He does." Bonnie said. "What happened?" she asked. "You called Bonnie?" Chris asked. "Yes. I did. Bro you are going off the deep end here." Alex answered. "Okay. No one is answering my questions. I am half tempted to call Ashton and see what the hell is going on." Bonnie said going to turn into the bedroom. "Don't she won't answer." Alex said. "Why not?" Bonnie asked. "Because Sabin over there had an affair with Taylor Wilde." Bonnie's jaw dropped as her eyes widen, "Oh Sabin you dumb ass." she muttered. "Okay first thing is first. Sabin into the shower. I am going to call Ashton and see what's going on. Alex make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Bonnie said, as she stood on her tip toes and kissed her boyfriend, seeing the heartbroken look on Chris's face she hugged him. "Chris I promise everything is going to be okay." Chris hugged Bonnie for a couple of minutes not wanting to let go. "Chris I need to breath." "Right sorry."

Eric led Ashton out of the bathroom. She was staying with her brother for awhile. "Is all that you wanted to bring with you?" Robert asked. Ashton looked at the bag and nodded her head. "Good let's go, Christian must be popping an artery without you home." Robert said. "Hold on." Ashton said as they were walking out her room, she walked back over to the bedside table, she opened the drawer and pulled her journal out of it. "I got everything." Ashton said hugging the book to her chest. "Do you want some of your movies?" Petey asked. "Yeah." "Do you want me to choose?" Ashton nodded her head. Petey knew her choice of movies pretty well. He grabbed her movies. "We ready now?" Robert asked. All three of them nodded their heads.

Christian Cage sighed as he put down his sister's Blackjack phone down on the table. It had done nothing ring since Ashton and the gang left to her house. This time it had been Bonnie Nash. Previously it had been Alex Shelley, Traci Brooks, Gail Kim, AJ Styles, The Dudley Boys. He didn't know his sister was this popular. He heard the car pull into the driveway. He saw his sister sitting in the front seat next to Robert who had said something to his sister and she smiled well almost smiled. "Ashton, take your phone I am not going to answer it again if it rings." Christian said handing the phone to his sister. "Okay. When did Bonnie call? Better question is why did she call me?" Ashton asked looking at her phone. Christian shrugged his shoulders taking her bag from her shoulder careful not to knock the fountain drink in her hand to the ground. "Call her back and why you are at call back, Alex, Traci, Gail, AJ, Brother Ray and Brother Devon, Samoa Joe and whoever else called you. And do it before we leave in an hour." Christian said as Ashton pulled a face, and her friends laughed. "And remember sis, you have to shower too, I would suggest that first." Christian stated pointing up the stairs. "Stupid pain in the ass brother, thinks he can boss me around like he has been doing it all of my life." Ashton muttered. The 4 men laughed as Ashton retreated to the guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

**_A/N: Yeah got nothing to say, expect for thanks for everyone for reviewing. they brightened my hectic day at work. _**

Chris was sitting at his table being forced to eat by Bonnie and Alex when Bonnie's phone started ringing Spin Me Right Round. "It's Ashton." Bonnie said picking up the ringing device. "Hi Ashton." _"Hi Bonnie." _Ashton greeted back. "Is everything okay?" _"As okay as they will ever be." _"I heard what happened." Bonnie said standing up walking away from the table. _"Who told you?" _Ashton asked."Alex told me. Sweetie are you okay?" _"I will be fine. Ow! Damn it!" _"What happened?" _"I dropped my brush and it landed on my foot. I am just having rotten luck today." _Alex was standing next to her holding his hand for the phone. "Hold on Ash, Alex wants to talk to you." Before Ashton could reply the blackberry was out of Bonnie' s hand into her boyfriend's. "Thanks jerk. I am going to go talk to Chris."

"Hello?" Ashton asked into the phone. _'Hi." _"Hi Lex." _"I am sorry." _"What do you have to be sorry for?" Ashton asked. As Eric appeared in her doorway, looking at her. _"I am sorry he hurt you." _"Alex don't be sorry for something he did." Ashton said as Eric hoisted her bag off of the bed and headed towards the car. _"I feel bad I should have stopped him or something." _"Alex stop and please listen to me." Ashton said, "I know you aren't going to pick sides, I am not going force you. He is your tag team partner, you are going to have to work with him. I am fine. I have to go." Ashton said into her phone. She stood from her seated spot on the bed.

Alex looked at the phone, she had hung up on him. He walked back into the house. "Chris whatever you did to her, you really hurt her." Alex stated handing his girlfriend her phone back. Chris groaned and went to bang his head on the table. "Hey now, now of that." Bonnie said stopping him from doing it. "Tell me what happened." Bonnie demanded. Both Alex and Chris learned a long time ago that you never told a Nash no especially the female Nash. Alex sat down on the chair next to him and pulled Bonnie down on his lap. "Now spill it Sabin!" "I don't know." Chris said. Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him. Chris groaned and proceeded to launch into the story.

Ashton in the mean time held her phone to her ear, "Traci I am fine." _"But Ajay." _"Look T I know you mean well and all but please let me wallow in my self pity and depression. I promise in a couple of weeks I let you coddle me." Traci Brooks has always wanted to coddled Ashton. Sometime Ashton wanted, in this case this wasn't it. "Hey Trac I will see you at work, AJ has been calling for the past ten minutes I should really answer it." Ashton quickly switched over to AJ Styles. "Hey twin." Ashton sighed into her phone. When they were backstage the two were usually referred to as the twins due to their matching names AJ and Ajay. _"Ajay are you okay? I have been so worried!" _"AJ said into his phone. "I am fine AJ, just a little hung over and heart broken." Ashton answered. _"Ashton. Don't lie to me." _"AJ, I am just really really hurt by it all." Ashton stated before pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her knees. _"I will kick his ass for you." _"AJ you will need to get in line." _"I know sweets. If you need anything just let me know." _"I will." Christian stood in the doorway. "Ash we have to go." Christian said. "AJ." _"I know I will see you at work." _"Okay." Ashton hung her phone up and stood up. "Hey." Ashton turned to face her brother, "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." Christian said as Ashton hugged her brother. He hugged her back and tight. "I promise." He muttered, she is all he had left of Canada and growing he was going to make sure she was happy and well taken care of. Even if it meant calling on a old friend. "Come on sis. Let's go." He said. Ashton sat in the backseat between her two blonde friends.

Bonnie shook her head as she rode with her boyfriend and his best friend to the airport. She couldn't believe that someone as sweet and caring as Chris would cheat on his girlfriend. No wonder Ashton's sounded so crushed on the phone. Alex held her hand tightly his afraid if he let go she would slip away and he would be left in the same ship as his tag team partner. She pulled into the front of the airport. Chris got out of the car without saying goodbye. Alex and Bonnie got out the car, he wrapped his arms around her. He held her for a few minutes before he kissed her and pulled away.

Ashton let Robert pull her though backstage area of the Impact zone, she had pulled her old Team Canada hoodie on before leaving Christian's house. She flipped the hood up on it, before tightening her grip on Robert's hand. All eyes were on Ashton Cage, who wasn't her usual happy best. "Bobby." he almost didn't hear her, he turned around though. "Come on we are almost there." it was decided she would hang out with Robert in his locker room before her Knockout tag team match, that the sandy hair man didn't go looking for her. Ashton sat down on the bench and pulled her legs up to her chest again. Ashton was going to have a fire lit underneath her, they knew the prefect people for it. Brother Ray and Brother Devon, they broke down the door, Ashton jumped out of her trance. "Holy hell Bubba!" Ashton said.

By the time Ashton's knockout match with ODB as her tag team, she was fired up and ready to go. Robert and James Storm walked with her to the tunnel. "Good luck Baby Bear." Robert stated. "You too Poppa Bear." Ashton said as her music hit. She walked out to the cheers, that put a smile on her face. Her friends gathered around to watch the match. ODB took out Angelina Love as Ashton hit her version of the unpettier on Velvet and got the win. The victorious friends made their way backstage. Taylor Wilde was waiting there and started talking smack. Ashton span on her heel, "You fucking bitch." Taylor actually paled, she could have sworn that she saw smoke pour out of Ashton's ears. "I fucking hate you." Ashton screamed. Chris and Alex had joined the crowd. "Oh then are you going to really hate me then." Taylor stated before she walked over and kiss Chris, who didn't kiss back he wasn't that stupid. "I am going to kick your ass!" Ashton shouted before lunging at Taylor. Ashton was grabbed around the waist by Bubba Ray. "Let me go Bubba. I am going to show her what means to be a hard ass." Ashton said struggling against the vice grip of Bubba Ray. "No calm your ass down." he said, he felt bad. They shouldn't have gotten her so fired up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Hopefully this all made sense.

* * *

Ashton flopped down onto the bed, her head a little groggy from her fall at the house show. admit tingly Taylor did hit into her pretty hard. Lucky for Taylor, her brother and Tomko were there to hold her back. One of these days she would get her and beat the holy hell out of her. She could hear the quiet laughter of Denise coming from down the hall followed by her brother's laughter. She picked the pillow up covered her ears, how anyone could be happy made her sick. She could still hear their laughter. Ashton grabbed her Ipod jammed the earphones into her ears and put on the Used on as loud as it could go.

Chris sighed as he and Alex walked towards the baggage claim. Bonnie was waiting for them with the car. The last thing he wanted to see was the happy couple reuniting. The blonde woman smiled when she saw them. Alex hugged her tightly and kissed her. Chris rolled his eyes. "Hey were do you think you are going Sabin?" Bonnie asked putting both hands on her hips. "In the back seat?" he stated. "Give me a hug first." Bonnie stated. Alex rolled his eyes that was so like Bonnie. Chris tried to smile but failed. "It's okay Chrissy, she will forgive one of these days." Bonnie stated, she really did feel bad for Ashton but she also saw Chris's side of things. Chris sat moodily in the backseat. Bonnie decided it would be best if he stayed with them.

"Wakey Wakey, Ashy." Christian said the next morning shaking his sister awake. Ashton jerked awake her earphones coming out her ears. "Wha?" "Good morning." Christian said holding a cup of coffee out to his sister. He knew damn that his sister wasn't a morning person. When she used to come out on the road and see him and Edge when they were in the WWE. She would stay up all night with the Hardy Brothers. Ashton took the cup of coffee from him. "I see that you are still not a morning person." Christian commented. Ashton shook her head no. "What did you do?" "Listen to music wrote in my journal. If I would have known how to work your surround sound system I would watched a movie." Ashton stated, Christian nodded his head. "What do you say you and I spend the day together just like we use to when you were little." "Promise not ditch me like you use to?" Ashton asked. "Promise just you and I." "Okay."

Chris woke up and looked around the spare room of Alex Shelley's house. He could hear Bonnie's voice followed by Alex's voice. The man looked around the room his eyes trying to focus. When he did, Chris grabbed his cell phone without thinking dialed Ashton's number. _"Hello?" _Ashton's familiar voice asked as she answered her phone. "Hi."

Ashton almost dropped her coffee mug hearing her ex boyfriend's voice coming out of the phone. Her heart ached hearing the voice. "What do you want?" she asked. _"I am sorry." _Chris's voice said that sound so remorseful that Ashton felt her heart breaking all over again. Christian came into the guest room again. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her. "It's Chris." Ashton stated. Christian took the phone from and put the phone to his ear. "Leave my sister alone." he stated before hanging the phone up. "Come Ajay get ready to go." "Christian I kind of want that." Ashton stated pointing to the phone in his hand. "Oh right sorry." he said handing the phone back to his sister.

The Cage siblings walked into the Impact Zone a couple of days later. True to his promise Christian had spent the past two days with his sister. The blonde knockout screamed as Robert Roode came up behind them and lifted her up in the air. "Bobby put me down!" Ashton said. "No I think I want to keep you." Robert said laughing. Ashton tried squirming around a bit. "Come on I want you to meet my new tag team partner." Robert stated carrying his friend towards his locker room. Christian took this an oppurnity to hunt down Chris Sabin and give him a little piece of his mind. Tomko and Rhino had seen the look on his face. "What's going on Cage?" Rhino asked. "I am going to go give Sabin a piece of my mind." "We will go with you." Rhino stated, he consider Ashton family, Tomko nodded his head.

The three men spotted the young man in question. Christian grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. His forearm pressed against Chris's throat. Rhino and Tomko stood on either side of him their arms crossed. "Sabin I want to make thing completely clear, stay the hell away from my sister, if I even see you looking at her. You are a dead man walking." Christian stated looking at Sabin who was gasping for air. "You two want to add anything?" Tomko the man of few words shook his head no. "Watch your steps very carefully." Rhino added. Christian let go of Chris and walked away with the two bigger men on either side of him. "I think you enjoyed that a little to much." Tomko stated. "I never got the chance to when she was growing up." Christian stated shrugging his shoulders as they walked away. "Let's not tell Ashton what happened. I don't need her pissed off at me." the other two men nodded their heads in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Is it me or Robert Roode really good looking? I was watching stuff on youtube last night and he is really good looking. I am also working on a couple of one shots that tie into both of these stories. one is set before this one and the other is during Got to Go My Own Way.

* * *

Ashton came out of Robert's locker room a short time later, dressed and ready to go down to the ring. She was in a Knockout's tag team match with Gail Kim against the Beautiful People. Ashton and Gail had been good friends since the latter joined the company. "Hey baby girl." Gail greeted her friend with a hug. Ashton hugged her back. "You ready for this?" "Always." Ashton stated.

Chris rubbed his neck where Christian held his forearm at. "What happened?" Alex asked turning to his tag team partner. "Nothing.' "Bullshit." "Christian played me a little visit." Chris stated. "You mean to say that Christian did that to you?" Alex asked. "Yeah." "Hey guys, Ashton and Gail are heading down to the ring." Sonjay Dutt said coming into the locker room. "Really?" Chris asked as Alex stood up from the bench and walked out of the locker room. Chris followed him, tonight was the first night the storyline of Ashton Cage joining the guns.

Gail went out first, Ashton took a deep breath as her music hit the airwaves. _"And her tag team partner from Toronto, Canada. Ashton Cage." _Ashton walked out of the tunnel, blowing a kiss, she headed down the ramp. The Beautiful People's music hit. Ashton bit her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. Cute Kip had just joined them. Ashton almost laughed herself silly when he started wearing those little shorts all the time. The beautiful people got into the ring. Ashton rolled her eyes, turning to Gail, "Why do guys like seeing them shake their asses?" Ashton stated before turning around and shaking her ass at Gail. Gail laughed. Ashton was just doing to get a rise out of the beautiful people. The offbeat shenanigans ruled, and her brothers taught her well.

Ashton landed on the mat with a thud and hoof as Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip started stomping on her. Velvet previously took out Gail, leaving the victorious Ashton in the ring by herself. The crowd who were booing started cheering as the Motorcity machineguns hit the ring. Both Alex and Chris dropped down to the mat. "You okay?" Alex asked. "Easy." Chris stated as Ashton pulled herself to a seat position. "Damn skanks." Ashton muttered putting her hand on the back of her neck. Chris noticed the silver bracelet around her wrist, he had given her. "Come let's get you up." Alex stated as they helped her up. "Is Gail okay?" Ashton asked. "Yeah she is fine." Chris answered. Ashton looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt. She almost forgot he was there.

Chris got out of the ring first followed by Alex and then Ashton. They got backstage and JB was waiting for them. "Guys, can I ask you a question?" Alex put his arm around Ashton and looked at Chris who nodded. "Why did you guys go out there and save Ashton? " JB asked. "Because she is Ashton and we couldn't let this pretty face be beat down by Cute Kip and the Beautiful People." Alex answered playfully grabbing Ashton's chin and moving it around. "Ashton?" "JB I just won a match and the Beautiful People who are sore losers decide to stomp on me? And Cute Kip? Puh-lease! I am thankful for these two coming down there tonight." Ashton answered.

As soon as they walked off the set. Ashton removed Alex's arm from around her. "Thanks guys." Ashton stated before turning to walk off and meet her brother and Robert who were waiting for her. "You okay?" Christian asked. "Yeah I am fine C." Robert looked over at Chris and Alex. "I don't know if I like this storyline very much." Robert stated. "Creative won't change it. I've already tried to getting out of it." Ashton commented. "You did?" "Yeah after the house show." Ashton answered. "Go on back to my locker room." Robert said not wanting his friend to do anything stupid. Ashton nodded her head and headed towards his locker room.

By the time Robert and James Storm got back into the locker room. Ashton had showered and changed. She was reading her journal chewing on her pen lid. "You okay baby bear?" Robert asked. "I will be okay. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger right?" Ashton asked. "Sure it does, Little Darlin'." James stated. "I'll get changed and we will head out." Robert commented. "Okay." They had decided earlier that the former team mates would hang out after the show. The journal tipped and fell off of her lap, sighing she got to her knees to pick up the pictures. James came over and helped her picked them up. "Thanks." she stated taking them from him. "No prob." Robert and Ashton headed towards the parking lot a short time later. Taylor was ready and waiting for her shots. "Well looky looky it's Ashton Cage, I am surprised she can even walk after the hell she went though tonight." Ashton dropped her bag to the ground. Robert stopped walking as well. "Haven't you done enough?" Robert asked before looking down at Ashton. She was shaking from head to toe. "No I haven't. I want to make thing completely clear to her. Chris is mine." "Excuse me?" Ashton asked, "Bitch, he wasn't yours to begin with. He was my boyfriend. Not yours. Just because you have spelt with everyman on the roster, doesn't make him yours." Robert smirked, Ashton did have a point. "And you weren't putting out for him" Taylor stated. The former enforcer's jaw dropped as Ashton lunged forward and cold cocked her. It took a moment for Robert to get over his shock, he pulled Ashton away from Taylor. "AJAY clam down, stop fighting me." Robert stated tightening his grip. Ashton nodded her head and stopped fighting him. "Mark my words Wilde, I will kick your ass. And that's not a threat. It's a fucking promise!" Ashton shouted as Robert forced her into his car. The curly hair man went back for their bags. Taylor was still standing there, "You know she is right, she will kick your ass. And the next time, I won't stop her." Robert stated.

He got back in the car where Ashton was fuming, her arms crossed across her chest. Her jaw muscles working over time as she chomped on her gum. Robert knew not to talk to her when she was like that. After a few minutes Ashton turned down what Robert called her angry music, "That fucking bitch." Robert turned his head and looked at her. "I can't believe she would something like that." Ashton said holding her hands out from her like she was trying to fend something bad off. "I don't know baby bear, I don't know. For once I don't know what to tell you." Robert said pulling into the local Gold Gym.

"You little girl are going to take out some frustrations." Ashton nodded her head and followed him to the gym. He wasn't stupid enough to let her having a moving target in example him. Robert study his long time friend as she jabbed and kicked the punching bag. She was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time before she blew up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: The next chapter is going to the catfight that became backstage legend.

Christian walked into the room that had been converted into his sister's room. She was sleeping soundly. He almost hated to wake her up. Robert had brought her up after she beat the hell out of the punching bag. Robert had crashed there that night. The burly wrestler was sleeping next to Ashton. _"They would make an interesting couple." _Christian thought before shaking her shoulders. "Go away Chris." Ashton mumbled before rolling completely over. "Ashton Jordan in your 24 years of life you have never called me Chris. Wake your ass up." Christian stated. Ashton opened up her eyes and looked up at him. "Go away Christian. I just want to be asleep." Ashton stated. Robert looked at Christian, "Dude just leave her be." Christian nodded his head and walked out. "I am going to go talk to your brother, I will be right back." Robert stated. Ashton nodded sleepily before burying her face back in the pillow.

"Christian man, she isn't doing good, last night I saw just how bad she is taking this." Robert said to Christian. "What do you mean?" the older man ask. "She and I had a run in with Taylor last night." "What?" "Yes your sister almost went crazy man, I have never seen her like that what so ever in the 4 years I have known her. She cold cocked Taylor." Robert explained what happened the night before. Christian shook his head, 'Maybe you should have let her beat the hell out of her, you know how feisty Ashton can get." "I should have, but I don't think that she could have stop." Robert said shaking his head, "that girl up there is messed up, she isn't letting on how hurt she is really is. She broke down. I have never seen her like that. Not even when you turned up in TNA." Christian smirked, he remembered the look on her face when she came down with Robert Roode and Scott D'Amore. "I swear I will kill that man." Christian stated, "I know I have been saying it a lot, he hurts her again in this story line, I am going down there." "I know I feel the same." Robert stated. Ashton had been on his side with the whole Peyton Brooks things, she stuck with Eric when he was in the parona state. Ashton was one of his best friends that's for sure.

Chris groaned as there a hard knock on the door, Alex had left earlier that morning to go and get Bonnie from the airport leaving Chris with his hangover. He stumbled to the door and yanked it open and almost slammed it shut again. "Please Chris talk to me." Taylor stated. "No, you ruined my relationship with the best thing that happened in my life." Chris said before looking at Taylor. "What happened?" "Your little ex girlfriend did this to me last night." "Good for her, now leave me alone." Chris said slamming door shut and going back to his bed. He almost laughed knowing that Ashton bruised Taylor's face. "Serves right should've broke us up." Sometimes Chris wondered why she chose him to break up their relationship. He knew that was the one night he did let himself have a good time.

Ashton rolled over again and jerked awake, she remembered Robert being in the bed next to her that morning. She stretched and slowly sat up and then rubbed her eyes. She went down the stairs almost falling down the last one. Robert and Christian both looked at her. Denise handed her a cup of coffee. She smiled her thanks. "Bobby, did I really punch Taylor last night?" she asked after she took a sip of the coffee. "Oh yeah. You did ." Bobby answered. "Good bitch deserves it." Ashton stated. Denise looked at her sister in law, this was a side of Ashton that she had never seen before. Usually Ashton was very loving and caring but this Ashton was very bitter. Ashton's cell phone startling the 4 out of their thoughts, Ashton looked at the caller ID, "Hi Shelley." _"You punch Taylor?" _"Yes I did." _"And I missed it? Damn!" _Ashton laughed, that was Shelley for you. She would bet anything that by the time they got into the Impact zone everyone was going to be pissed that they missed the punch of the century. "I promise Lex, that next time I will do it in front of you." _"Okay, good. Bonnie says she wants to see it to." _"You guys got it." Ashton smiled. "Don't get any ideas Ashton." Christian stated. Ashton rolled her eyes, "Oh come on C let me have some fun by punching that slut out. Edge would agree with me." _"Bingo that worked." _Ashton thought. Robert titled his head to the side and smirked. She basically just talked herself into getting into a fight with Taylor.

Two days later the three Canadians walked into the Impact Zone. "ASHTON CAGE!" Jeff Jarrett shouted seeing the younger Cage sibling walk into the building. Ashton visible paled, "COME HERE NOW!" "Oh shit he is pissed." Ashton muttered before going over to Jeff. "My office." he said pointing to his office. Ashton nodded her head before walking into his office. "Ashton, we need to talk about the altercation that happened Thursday between you and Taylor Wilde." Jeff stated. Ashton nodded her head. "What happened?" he asked. "Jeff, you know how Chris and I broke up right?" Jeff nodded his head he had all about it.

While Ashton was explaining to Jeff what happened Taylor Wilde was gloating to the other former members of team Canada a team she thought she should clearly have been on. "Taylor the way I saw it, is that you provoked Ash and she punched you." Petey stated. "That's what happened." Robert said coming up behind the former team captain. "Oh really?" Eric questioned. "Yeah I saw with my own two eyes. And like I told you the other night, I am not going to stop her from kicking your ass next time, you better hope to God she doesn't get fired, because that would push over the deep end." Robert stated. "What? What do you mean?" Eric and Petey questioned the taller man. "Yeah when we got here, Jeff called her into his office."

Ashton came out of Jeff's office half an hour later, actually smiling. She spotted her friends and walked over to them. "What happened?" Robert asked. "Bobby chill. Jeff isn't mad or anything now. I explained it to him." Ashton answered. "He wants me to try and stay away from Taylor for a while." "Good. She was over here trying to gloat about it." Petey stated. Ashton rolled her eyes, "She really needs to get her ass kicked." "As long as you do it front of the men's locker room we will be good!" Alex Shelley stated coming up behind Ashton and putting his arm around her. "Guess who is your tag team partner is tonight against Cute Kip and Angelina Love?" "You?" Ashton stated. "Yep!" "Yay. Is Sabin going down ringside?" Ashton asked. "Yes he is. Babe he is my tag team partner." Alex answered. "It's alright I can handle it." Ashton stated nodding her confidently.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I am throwing something in the mix at the end. you will see what i mean when you get to the end of the chapter. Also check out Creepy kind of Eerie. It's apart of this series, I just decided I am going to write with Ashton in it.

**I****t's About To Be A Girl Fight**

Ashton jumped up and down in spot waiting for her cue to go down to the ring. Her earphones in her ears. Robert Roode was standing there with her. She smiled at him, he really had been there for her in the past couple of days. "Ipod Ajay." Robert said holding his hand out for the purple Ipod. Ashton took the ear phones out of her ears and handed it to him. "Wish me luck Bobby." "Baby bear you don't need luck, you will be fine." Robert stated. "Thanks." _**"Here I come." **_That was the cue for Ashton's music. "_And their opponents introducing from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Ashton Cage!" _Ashton walked out of the tunnel grinning though it didn't meet her eyes. She stood at the end of the ramp and glared at Angelina Love and Cute Kip. _'And her tag team partner representing the Motorcity Machine guns, from Detroit Michigan Alex Shelley!" _Alex and Chris walked out onto the ramp. Each on either side of her, "You ready?" Alex asked. "Baby boy, you should know by now, that we Cages are born ready!" Ashton replied laughing. "That's our girl. Let's do it." they had to act like a team.

"Fucking Bitch!" Ashton stated as they made their way backstage. Angelina got her with the perfume. Chris had got Velvet before she could get involved with it. "Oh look at that, poor lil' baby just lost her match." Taylor Wilde's annoying voice came. Chris groan that bitch was every where. Alex stopped fussing at Ashton whose eyes were red from the perfume being sprayed in her eyes. Ashton clenched her fist and counted to ten, before walking away the guns in tow.

"That's right walk away like the little bitch you are." JB groaned hearing that, he learned the hard way from when she was on Team Canada and Chris Sabin before they started dating called her a little bitch, got the male members of the team on his ass. JB looked around the backstage none of them were around. "I am not going to walk away I am going to do what Jeff told me, I am going to walk away." Ashton stated. "Oh poor lil' baby, is jealous of me." "Excuse me?" Ashton asked turning around, out of habit Chris put his arm back to protect Ashton. "I am not jealous of you, I have been the business longer then you have." Ashton stated. "I am the knockout champ!" "BFD man. I have done a lot more then you could hope to image." Ashton shouted back. Due to the loudness of Ashton's voice, her brother, Petey, Eric, Robert, James and a bunch of the others came to see what was going on. "This isn't good, I don't think we are going to be able to calm her down this time!" Christian stated, he knew that look, it was always the look that Ashton had on her face before all hell broke loose.

Jeff Jarrett came rushing out of his office hearing the shouts of his talent. They were appreciative shouts. He pushed his way though Matt Morgan and Kurt Angle and saw two girls on the ground fighting both blondes. From what Jeff saw there was punches being thrown, starching, pinching, clawing everything you can think of in a classic cat fight that was going on. He groaned, he thought warned Ashton to stay away from Taylor for awhile. The men where placing bets who would win. "I don't know I am putting 20 on Ashton she had the wrong done to her." Kevin Nash stated. "I will up that." Kurt Angle added. Jeff shook his head, "She better be getting the money." "She will don't worry" Kurt promised.

Ashton had gotten control, she got Taylor pinned underneath her and picked her head and slammed her head a couple times. "You fucking bitch. I hate you." Ashton hissed. "You are just pissed that Chris spelt me with." "He is his own person." Ashton stated before pulling her fist back and punching Taylor again this time she heard a nice crunching noise. She felt four hands pulling at her, she looked up and she saw her older brother on one side and Rhino on the other side. They pulled Ashton off of Taylor, she struggled as Robert and James came over to help them with her. "Enough Ash." Christian stated. Ashton gave another struggle. "What the hell happened here?" Jeff asked. "Sir, Taylor provoked Ashton." Alex said having seen the whole thing. Jeff nodded his head, "Christian take your sister to your locker room, sit on her if you have too make sure she doesn't leave until she has been checked out by the EMTS, I will be there in a few minutes to talk to her." Christian nodded his head. "Miss Wilde come with me." Jeff stated, "You too Alex."

Ashton flinched as the door slammed shut behind Christian. "I am in confident in saying you aren't going to move from that bench?" he asked. "No I am not going to move." Ashton answered meekly. She had just gotten to a fight something that she hadn't done since high school and to top it all off she could be fired. Ashton sighed as the EMT's came into the locker room. "Miss. Cage, I just thought I would let you know that you broke Taylor's nose." "Pay up suckers!" Robert stated pointing at James and Rhino both of who grumbled under their breathes handing the money over to Robert. Ashton looked over at Robert confused. "They were placing bets on who would win the fight." Eric supplied. "Oh got it." Ashton stated. The door opened and Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter walked into the locker room. "Ash." Jeff said coming to a stop in front of the knockout. Christian was sitting on one side of her while Eric sat on the other.

"We talk to Alex and heard what happened. You weren't wrong with doing what you did, but you should have come to us and let us handle it if she was provoking you like that.' Jeff said, before holding his hand up to stop what he knew was coming. "I know it's your nature, I remember you on Team Canada and then with me on Planet Jarrett. Dixie and I were talking we were thinking that it would be best if you took a couple of weeks off, to get over what happened between you and Chris." "What about the story line?" Ashton asked. "We will put it on hold for awhile. Once you come back we will see about starting it back up again. Right we are more worried about your well being." Jeff said. Dixie nodded her head in agreement. Ashton was silent for a minute before speaking, "Okay." "It's for the best Ash." Jeff said trying assure her it was for the best. "I know Jeff. You guys are just watching out for me." Ashton stated as the door swung open and Brother Devon and Brother Ray walked into the locker room. "Little Cage that was totally kick ass. And this belongs to you." Ray said handing Ashton a stack of money. "For the winning the fight." Devon added. "Oh damn this is a lot." she whistled. "How many people were betting?" she asked. "Almost everyone the roster." "Nice." Ashton stated.

Christian wasn't going to be able to drive Ashton back up to Tampa so Robert volunteer to do it. Ashton was sitting in the passenger seat, she looked over at Robert. "Hey Bobby.' "Yes?' Robert answered. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were to start dating again?" Ashton asked.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Hopefully this chapter isn't too confusing or sucky.

* * *

**Million Dollar Question **

"That's was the million dollar question you just asked." Robert answered shifting uncomfortably. Ashton nodded her head tucking her hair behind her ear. "What made you think of this?" Robert asked. "This whole thing kind of made me wish that I could go back in time and change everything." "Meaning you would have stayed that night in Alberta with me?" Robert asked remembering the night that they broke up. "Yeah, I would have stayed in a heartbeat if I could go back in time and change what happened." Ashton answered. "I sure the hell would be in this position right now." Robert looked over at her before smirking.

That would have been true. Sure they fought but what couple didn't? he thought it was weird that Ashton and Sabin rarely fought. But even to this day Robert still had strong feelings for her, he wasn't going to deny it, but he wasn't going to advantage of a situation where Ashton had been hurt. He would give anything to be the one that would end up with her. "How about this Ajay? We will talk about this in a couple of months when everything is kind of cleared up. Okay?" "Okay." Ashton answered as Robert grabbed her hand and held her hand in his. Ashton smiled at the gesture and squeezed the hand. "So we going to Christian's or your place?" "Mine, I am going to get my car so I can leave Christian's at any time." Ashton answered. "Okay. Do you want me to follow you over there?" Robert asked. "Yes." Robert nodded his head showing his agreement.

"Dude can you believe that Ashton went ape shit like that?" Alex asked. "No I can't believe that." Chris answered, that wasn't his sweet angelic Ashton, that was almost reminiscent of the Ashton Cage that was on Team Canada. That one that was cold heart, hard ass and a total fucking bitch. Chris remembered very single time she slapped him in the ring and how bad it stung. He wondered how Taylor felt feeling the impact of the punch. Ashton was no sissy that was for damn sure. "It was pretty fucking wicked." Bonnie agreed, "Did you guys know that Bobby Roode and Ashton dated?" "What?" Chris asked turning to look in the backseat at the blonde. "Yeah, I guess it was when they were both in the Indies, they broke up right before Bobby got moved up to TNA. They almost started dating again before she got with you Chris." Bonnie stated. "How do you know this?" Alex asked. "Well see, I was talking to Traci after the fight and she was saying it wouldn't shock her they got back together. I guess they were pretty cute together." Bonnie answered. "I forgot women love to fucking gossip like none other." Chris stated. "Chris, I don't think she is over you yet, I mean, she would have beat the hell out of Taylor if she was not, she would have hit her a couple of times before she took off." Bonnie stated. She felt it in her heart that Ashton wasn't over Chris from what she saw of it on the monitor when Chris came down to the ring with Alex. There was still love in her eyes for him.

Robert pulled into Ashton's apartment complex, Ashton finally released his hand from hers, she dug though her purse taking her keys to her CVR out. "Thanks Bobby, what would I do without you?" she asked. "You would be a big old mess. Face it sweetheart, one way or another you and I are meant to be in each other lives, no matter what." Robert answered. Ashton leaned over and kissed his cheek and got out of the car, before going to her car. Robert touched the place where she kissed, that girl drove him crazy but it wouldn't be his baby bear if she didn't.

Ashton pulled into her brother's house. Denise left the lights on having heard from her husband what happened. Ashton put her car in park, turning down her music. She took a deep breath before turning the car off. Robert was behind her, she got out of the car and got her stuff out of his car. "Be careful Bobby and call me when you get back down there." Ashton stated. Robert nodded his head, Ashton was the only one that called him Bobby anymore. He would kill anyone that called him Bobby. "I will." He waited until he saw that she was inside the house. Ashton leaned against the closed door. "Ash?" "Yeah Denise?" "Just making sure. I am going to call your brother." though Denise couldn't see her she nodded her head. Where the hell did asking Bobby if he ever thought of them getting back together was pure stupidity, maybe he was right, in a couple of months maybe she would be thinking clearly.

It was going to be a long night, it was going to be the first night since the break up that she was going to be by herself without her brother or one of the guys. And so far it wasn't going well. She tossed and turned, turned the light on, turned the light off, finally she turned on a movie, Christian had put a TV in there for her the last time he was home. Ashton turned on Crossroads and laid back down on the bed.

That's where Denise found her in the morning, sound asleep with the DVD remote her hand and the singing of Britney Spears was playing. Denise shook her head and eased the remote out of her hand and put it on the night stand, she then moved the hardbound journal that was resting next to Ashton. Denise turned off the light and the TV before leaving the room.

"Just ask him, if you want to know." Alex stated seeing Chris pacing in front of him. It had been bugging him since Bonnie announced that Ashton had dated former enforcer. "And have him plummet me into the next century? No thanks!" Chris answered. Bonnie looked at Chris who was pleading silently with her. "No. no way." Bonnie answered, "I am not going to get involved with this." Eric Young walked past with Petey Williams both talking about the fight yesterday before being joined by Robert and James Storm. Bonnie looked at the defeated dejected look on Chris's face before she sighed standing up, she walked over to the group. "Hey Robert, can I ask you a question?" Bonnie asked. Robert looked at the woman and nodded his head. "Is it true that you and Ashton use to date?" she asked. "Yes." "Thanks. That's I needed to know." Bonnie stated before walking away again. "She is one weird kid." James commented. "You have to be to date Alex Shelley." Petey stated, "Did they say how long she is going to be out for?" "A couple of weeks maybe a month or so." Eric answered, "How was she on the ride home last night?" "A little freaked, we mostly listen to music." Robert answered. If Ashton wanted them knowing what they had talked about, she would tell them.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I got nothing else to say. expect for Edge is going to be an apperance in the next couple of chapters. Ashton will need someone to knock some sense into her.

* * *

Chris Sabin looked around the meeting area, "Where is Ashton? She isn't here." "She hasn't been here since the fight." Alex replied. They had seen her brother, Robert Roode, Tomko, Petey Williams and Eric Young all sitting together. All of them not looking very happy.

"How is Ajay doing?" Brother Ray asked coming over to where Christian was sitting. "Bad, Denise was telling me that she hasn't been sleeping at night. She been sleeping all day. Not eating." Christian answered. Robert shook his head and crossed his arms moodily. Everyone looked to where he was glaring at so intensely. "Bobby, I know you hate him and all but glaring at him, isn't going to bring Ashton back any sooner." Christian stated. "I don't care, he hurt her. Christian you didn't see her that night after she punch Taylor, I did." Robert stated thinking of different ways to take Chris's head off of his body, just as Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter walked into the room.

Ashton in the mean time was trying to sleep, nothing was working, she tired sleeping on her side, on her back, her stomach still nothing. Denise came back into the room. "Ashton do you want to come out with me on my errands?" Ashton nodded her head and stood up. Denise was worried about her sister in law. She watched as she picked at her food, Denise was worried that Ashton was going to end up in the hospital if she didn't stop this path of destruction. "Please Ajay eat something." "I can't. please just don't make me." Ashton pleaded. "Okay I won't"

Chris's jaw dropped hearing that both Taylor and Ashton were being suspended. Those of who were actually in the locker room know that Ashton was taking a leave of absence. He looked at Taylor who studying her nails and rolled his eyes. And she had to sit on the other side of him. He was going to strangle Sonjay once this was over with. Taylor had a nose guard on, her eye looked horrible. Alex was trying to cover his laughter up by coughing. He thought it was funny that Ashton beat the hell out of Taylor. Bonnie Nash was sitting on the other side of Alex thumping on his back looking amused. Why her father Kevin the man who started taking the bets was sitting next to her not so amused.

The looks that Robert Roode was giving him was making feel a lot worse. Now that he knew that they dated it all made sense to him.

Robert looked down at his phone that just vibrated against his leg, he looked and saw that Petey and Eric had both jumped also. Eric's face turned from confused to worried. Petey looked like he was going to punch someone. Personally Robert was rooting for him to punch Chris's lights. He would be good money on it that no one would try to stop him. Man was crazy especially when it came to Ashton. Jeff released the meeting soon there after. Eric had his phone pressed against his ear. "Ajay baby, everything is going to be okay." Eric sighed, "Please don't cry anymore." a few minutes the superhero walked over to his friends. "She isn't doing to good. I don't think this whole leave of absence is going to do her any good." Eric stated. "Do you think maybe we should send Traci and ODB up there?" Petey asked. "Do you think they could help her?" Christian asked. "They would be better then Denise and they know Ash." Robert answered, "Let's go talk to them."

"Traci!" Eric called, the raven hair woman turned and smiled seeing Eric, Petey and Robert standing there. "What's up guys?" Robert took control from there, after all that's what Robert was good at.

Ashton was now laying in her bed, sobbing. She finally just broke down and started crying, she hadn't stopped. What caused it? The fact that she realized she was still wearing Chris's bracelet and the other fact that she was completely alone. Don't get her wrong she liked her sister in law and all but she didn't understand her. Ashton was afraid that they were going to lock her up in the insane asylum in a padded with a view. She felt like she was losing her mind. "I just need to sleep. Oh man I am talking to myself. This isn't good." Ashton mumbled under her breath before going into her brother's bathroom. She looked though the medicine cabinet. Finally finding the bottle she wanted. Never in her life did she need to take anything to sleep but in this case, she would do anything. She took two of the sleeping pills out of the bottle and filled her mouth with water and popped them into her mouth and swallowed them. She went and laid down on her bed waiting for the pills to take affect.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Hopefully this chapter didn't suck, this is what came into my head, Edge does make his first apperance in this. I can't remember what month I oringially had this sent in, chances are it was June or July, I am tweaking a couple of the things with it.

* * *

The girls who had went up to see Ashton had came into the Impact Zone. They were attacked by Robert Roode, Petey Williams and Eric Young. "How is she?" Robert asked. "She is horrible. I think she was putting on an act. When you were around. She didn't want to let on hurt she really is." Traci answered. "She was blubbering like a fool, saying something about you Bobby." Gail added. "Yeah I figured that she would." Robert answered. "What did you do to her?" Eric asked turning to the now serious looking Robert Roode. "I didn't do anything, she asked me what it would be like if we started dating again. I told her I thought it would be best if we were to wait and see what happens in a couple of months." Robert answered. Eric nodded his head as Christian rushed past his phone pressed against his ear. "Don't worry Denise I am on my way. Go with her please."

"What happened?" Petey wondered out loud. Brother Devon walked up to them, "Ashton is being rushed to the hospital." "Oh fuck." Robert cursed. "Don't worry, I told him to call once they find something out." "We just saw her not even an hour ago." Gail said worried. Traci was half tempted to get in her car and drive back up there.

Christian was now pacing back and forth in the waiting room, his wife was sitting in silence, taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the one man that he needed here. Edge. The man himself showed up an later. "Christian what the hell happened?" he asked coming into the hospital. "She passed out from not eating and exhaustion." Christian answered. "Why the hell would she do that?" Edge asked. "Long story man. Long story." "She is going to wake up anytime soon?" "Not for awhile." Denise answered coming over to them.

There was rumors going around the backstage area that Ashton Cage had been hospitalized and that Christian was sitting worriedly at her side. Everyone was blaming Chris Sabin for it. He really didn't blame them, Ashton was basically the sweetheart of the locker room. Chris founded himself slammed against the wall, Robert Roode and Petey Williams had found him. Robert had him slammed against the wall. "You better hope to god that she is okay or there is going to be hell to pay." Petey stated. Chris nodded his head. Ashton stirred awake, her eyes focused on Edge who was standing right over her. "Holy shit Edge, do you have to be right in someone's face while they are sleeping?" Ashton asked. "She is awake!" Edge called. "What are you doing here?" "Christian called me angel cake." Edge answered sitting in the chair next to Ashton. "What happened?" "Edge. I don't want to go into this." "Tough shit little girl. You are going to tell me what happened. And besides the fact, I have some time off and I will pester you until you tell me what is going on with you." Ashton huffed and threw herself against the pillows again as the door opened and a very worried looking Christian walked in. "Ashton! Thank god! You scared the hell out of me." "Shouldn't you be on Impact tonight?" Ashton asked.

Christian scoffed, "Ajay are you really that dense to think that I wouldn't come rushing up here once I heard?" "It's just that you never really showed that you cared before." Ashton answered, her eyes filling with tears again. "Damn it I am not going to cry again, I am sick of crying. I have been so sick of everything." Ashton stated staring at the ceiling. "Angel cakes what do you mean?" Edge asked. Ashton almost smiled hearing her childhood nickname from Edge. "Edge, let's just put this way, I kind of feel how Matt Hardy felt when he found out that you and Lita were having an affair." Edge looked at Christian who nodded his head. "You mean that little punk cheated on you? I am going down there and kick his ass up to Canada and back!" Edge growled going to stand up but was stopped by Ashton's hand grabbing his hand. "Please don't. Stay and talk to me." Ashton pleaded. Edge nodded his head and sat back down. "What do you want to talk about?" "I don't know just start talking." Ashton stated.

They had been sitting silence sense the doctor came and left. Ashton turned to her adoptive big brother, "So what's this I hear about you making out with Vickie Guerrero?" Christian couldn't help himself, he busted into hysterical laughter, just in the way that Ashton asked it cracked him up. Edge glared at Christian before turning to look at Ashton who had was biting her lower lip trying not to laugh. "Who told you?" "I haven't much to do the past couple of days, I was on you tube and saw it. Really Edge what do you see in her? She is freaking Eddie's widow." Ashton stated. "Angel cakes, it's just a storyline." "Still she is gross!" Ashton shuddered causing Christian laugh harder before pulling his phone. "Here sis, it's Robert I think" Ashton looked at the number and nodded her head. "Hi Bobby." _"Ashton! Are you alright?" _"Calm down Bobby, I am fine. I promise. I just haven't been sleeping." "Or eating." Edge added. _"Is that true Ashton?" _"Maybe." Ashton stated, there was one thing that scared her about Robert Roode and that was him pissed off. _'God damn it Ashton Jordan. I should come up there and forced feed you." _"Don't Bobby stay in Orlando." _"But Ajay." _"Please Bobby. And tell Petey and Eric not worry." _"Eric not worry? That boy still watches his shadow like it's nobody business and If you were here, he would be watching yours too. And as for Petey, sweetie it's Petey he is going to worry about you." _"I know just tell them that I am fine, and that I love them to pieces." _"I am not telling them that." _"You don't need to use those exact words Bobby. They will know what you mean." _"Okay I will do that. Take better care of yourself or I am coming up there." _"Yes Bobby." Edge and Christian were laughing at their sister's expression. "Here Christian and no stop laughing assholes. I am so glad my pain can be so fucking funny." The two friends stopped laughing, "We are sorry. What do you say when you get busted out of here, you and I will spend sometime together." Edge stated he was getting sent to hell after WWE's next pay per view. "I agree, expect for no ladders please."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Here is the next part, there are going to be three maybe 4 parts of Ashton spending time with Edge.

* * *

**Quality Time with Edge Part 1**

Ashton was released from the hospital into the care of her adoptive big brother Edge. It had been worked out with both Christian, TNA and Edge that Ashton would go with Edge to Summer slam. Ashton was at Edge's house with him, "Now can I trust you not to go run amuck backstage, this isn't going to be TNA, this is the WWE." "I know Stinky, chill out." "Angel Cakes I mean it." Edge stated. "I will sit in your locker room and behave myself." "Good. Now no smart aleck remarks towards Vickie." "Okay, is Jericho going to be there?" "Yes." "Don't even think about it." Edge stated pointing his finger at his sister. She shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"You are actually trusting your sister with Edge?" Eric Young asked Christian Cage. "Yes, I am. I just hope that she and Jericho don't get into trouble." Christian answered. When she used to come and visit them on the road, she would raise hell. Vince McMahon almost feared having her around. "How did she break her wrist again?" Brother Ray asked joining the group. "You don't remember?" Christian asked amused. It was mostly his and Devon's fault that Ashton broke her wrist. "Ashton was visiting us on the road. We were going into Summerslam in Raleigh North Carolina." Petey remembered hearing this story. Ashton had been down in the ring with her brothers, Team 3D and the Hardy Boys. Jeff Hardy had talked Ashton into the climbing the ladder, which freaked Christian out. He never wanted his sister to do anything stupid like them. But she was one of the best high flyers in the Indies. Go figure.

Edge pulled his sister into the hotel behind him. "I think I am going to stick to TNA." Ashton muttered under her breath. "Oh my god! Is that Little Ashton Cage?" Chris Jericho asked. Ashton turned around and grinned. "Hey Jerky. You cut your hair!" she stated. "Get over here!" Ashton walked over to Jericho and hugged him. "Let me look at you. Jesus what the hell have they been feeding you TNA?" he asked. "Jericho don't start" Edge stated. "Let's get you something to eat. Come, Come." Jericho stated taking Ashton's hand into his hand and pulling her behind him. "Help me." she muttered to Edge as he laughed and followed them.

"Bobby you wouldn't believe this place." Ashton stated into her phone, from where she had been sat by Edge moments earlier . They had arrived at the arena, earlier that day. So far Ashton hadn't caused any trouble. _"What do you mean?" _Robert asked. "There people everywhere. And." _"Hello Ash?" _"Sorry, I just something that I have never seen before." _"And what's that?" _"Cheap sluts." Robert laughed. "Keep talking to me so I don't get up and start something." _"So what have you been doing?" _"A whole bunch of nothing. I got in the ring once and was all out of whack." _"What do you mean?" _"4 sided ring where we have the 6. Messed me all up. But I got to hit Jericho with a chair that made me feel better." _"Good for you." _"Well hello." A male voice came. Ashton looked up and groaned. "Bobby, I wish you were here now." _"Creepy big guy?" _"You have no idea how creepy." Ashton answered. "Are you new here?" "No. How's Eric and Petey?" _"They miss you. Hell we all miss you baby bear." _"I know, I wish I was out there. I miss you guys too." "Do you have a name?" the guy asked. "Ajay." Ashton answered. "Ajay what?" "Ajay Cage." "Cage. Why does that sound so familiar?" "Bobby, I was thinking when I come back, I should try doing Air Canada again." _"That would be sweet or doing Return Neverland."_ "I would do that one more but I need you, Petey or Eric to do that." "_Oh well or Christian can do it with you." _"That's true." "Are you a diva or something?' The guy asked.

Robert started laughing when he heard that. Ashton was no diva, she was a knockout and one of the best ones they had. He was waiting for the blow up. "_Bobby, I will call you back."_ "Be careful Baby bear." _"I will. Love you bye." _"Love you too." Robert replied before hanging up the phone. "I hope they knew what they were doing sending Ashton out there." he said to no one impactiular.

"I am not a diva." Ashton stated looking around hoping that either Jericho or Edge would come to her rescue. "You aren't. Then why are you backstage?" "She is with us." a familiar voice growled. "Hi big brother." Ashton grinned. John Cena turned around and groaned. Standing behind him was The Rated R Superstar Edge and the first ever undisputed champion Chris Jericho. "I thought you said your name was Ajay Cage." "Ajay is short for Ashton." "Oh." "What's your name?" she asked. "John Cena." he answered like everyone should know his name. Ashton cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wait is this the guy that Christian says only knows 5 moves?" Edge laughed and nodded his answer. "You don't watch wrestling do you?" Cena asked. "Why should I watch when I do it?" Ashton asked.

"You said you weren't a diva." "I am not a diva. I am Ashton Cage, former member of Team Canada." Cena looked confused. "I am forgetting one thing aren't I?" Edge and Jericho nodded their heads as Jeff Hardy and Gregory Helms walked up. "Oh, I remember now. TNA Knockout." Ashton stated seeing the look on Cena's face, 'That's right ass clown. I am no sissy diva." Jeff Hardy laughed at that he remembered Ashton from when he was in TNA. "Hi Hardy. Hi Mr. Hurricane." Ashton grinning saluting them. "Come Angel Cakes, lets get you to my locker room. I thought you were talking to Bobby." "I was until that ass came up to me." "Oh got it." Edge stated, "Do you want to meet anyone before we go back?" "Shawn Michaels, Triple H." "Of course the biggest troublemakers. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

* * *

_**Quality time with Edge 2**_

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is Ashton Cage really backstage at a WWE event?" CM Punk asked seeing Ashton walking by with her brother and friend. "Hi Punk. Excuse me.' She said brushing past Edge and Jericho so she could hug Punk. "Why are you here? You swore on everything holy and Canadian that you would step backstage in the WWE again." "Chris and I broke up, I took a leave of absence from the company." "You holding up okay?" Punk asked. "Yeah I am starting too.' Ashton answered, "How is Rhett?" "Good she is running around here somewhere." "She is a diva? Wow! Didn't see that one coming." Ashton said. She had meet Punk's sister Rhett a couple of times when Phil was in TNA and ROH. "Come on Angel we got to go." Edge said. "Coming Stinky." Ashton said rolling her eyes. "It was good to see you Punk."

Ashton sat in Edge's locker room drumming her fingers on her stomach. The WWE was boring compared to TNA. She was always doing something, talking to someone. Edge's match was the last of the night. "Hey Stinky?" she called. "Yeah?" "What was the deal with overprotective brother thing with that guy?" Ashton asked standing up and walking to where she could look in on him. "He is no good Ajay. I mean he is worse then your ex." Edge answered. Ashton nodded her head, "Which one? I have had two serious boyfriends since high school. Bobby and Chris." "Bobby I liked. The other one." Edge said. "Of course you like the Canadian." Ashton muttered. There was a knock on the door. "I got it." "Thanks Angelcakes." Edge grinned, he was glad that she was with him. The last time they were together, they were at Christian's wedding and she was with that thing that hurt her.

Edge came out of the bathroom where he had been and groaned seeing the edge heads sitting on either side of his sister who looked uncomfortable. While his former cronies looked like kids that just got a new toy. "You okay Ajay?" "I want to go back to TNA." She answered. Edge laughed. "You know her Edge?" "Of course I know her, I have known her all her life. That's my little sister Ashton." "Can you get your arm off me please?" she asked to the one that was sitting to her right of her. "I would do what she says Curt, she can be a hell cat when she wants to be." Of course Curt being the dumb blonde he was he didn't listen to Edge and was meet with Ashton's fist dropping right where a man shouldn't want a fist dropping , she jumped up hearing her cell ringing on the other side of the locker room.

"Which one is it?" Edge asked watching his sister's face. "It's him Stinky." Ashton stated, 'God damn it, I am not going to cry again!" Edge grabbed the cell in one hand and put his arm around Ashton, while Chris Jericho walked into the locker room, he was going to sit with Ashton while Edge was wrestling. "Hello?" _"Is Ashton there?" _"No sorry, I sent her on an errand to get something." _"Who is this?" _"This is her big brother." _"Impossible, I am looking at Christian right now." _"Her other big brother dumb ass." "_Oh shit." _"That's right asshole. This is Edge." Edge said into the phone, "Zack, Curt if you can walk take Ashton with you, get her a drink and bring her right back here." "You got it Edge." Zack said careful not to touch the shaken Canadian, he didn't want to end up like his buddy. The three younger blondes left the locker room leaving the two older ones in the room. _"What is she doing with you?" _"Recovering. You shattered her heart. I am surprised you are still alive you selfish fucking dick." Jericho looked at Edge confused, he shook the look off. _"I don't see why that is any of your business." _"Oh see, Ashton Cage is my sister, there for she is my business."

Chris Sabin gulped and shifted uncomfortable, he took the chance to call Ashton to make things right with her. Instead he got a very pissed off Edge. He was wondering too how he was still alive. _"Listen here you little shit, you ever call my sister again. I swear god I am going to hunt you down personally and kill you." _"Got it." _"Good." _That was all Chris heard, he put the phone down and buried his face into his arms. And tried shaking it off. That was until 4 hands hauled him, startled he looked around and saw on one side Robert Roode and on the other side was Tyson Tomko. "Oh fuck."

Ashton and Jericho sat in Edge's locker room watching his Hell In Cell Match. Ashton cringed and pulled her knees to her chest and watched over her knees. Jericho looked over at her occasionally and wondered what was so great about this guy, that seemingly shattered the poor girls heart into a thousands pieces. According to her brothers and Scott D'Amore she was pretty hot and heavy with Robert Roode there for a while she was in the Indies. He wasn't going to brother her while she was watching the match. He did that once and walked away with a black eye. He was just going to have to ask Edge about it. Edge himself walked into the locker room awhile later and couldn't help but grin seeing the sight in front of him. Ashton had fallen asleep curled up in a ball on the couch, while Jericho was sitting next to her perfectly at ease going though her phone. "Don't let her catch you on that.' Edge stated. "I won't. she is a dead sleeper remember?" Jericho stated before clapping his hands right by Ashton's ears. "See." "Okay. But she wakes up, it's your funeral." "Who is this Sabin cat?" Jericho asked standing up. "Her ex boyfriend, the reason why she is here and not in Orlando doing shows. I had to fly down there when Christian called me. She wound up in the hospital because wasn't taking care of herself." Jericho looked at Edge and then Ashton, "And they waited this long to kick his ass?" "Yeah. They wanted to make sure she was here instead of there. So she wouldn't get involved. She beat the hell out the woman who made her boyfriend cheat on her." Jericho whistled. "My thoughts exactly." Edge stated before heading into the bathroom to change.

Ashton half walked, half stumbled into the hotel, Edge following her. "I am so tired." She muttered. Edge laughed, "Of course you are going to be tired sweetie, you have been going full blast since we left yesterday. You little missy are going to bed once we get upstairs." "Yes Stinky." She was glad there was no room for disagreement. "Aren't you tired? You just went though Hell in A Cell?" "Oh trust me, I am not going to be able to move tomorrow." Ashton nodded her head and covered her mouth while she yawned, pulling her phone out of her pocket, she saw the missed phone call from Alex. "_I will call him in the morning right now. I am going to sleep." _


	16. Chapter 16

_****_

Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: _Okay so this is the last part with Edge in it. I am thinking that this is going three maybe 4 chapters more that's it though. _

* * *

_**Quality Time With Edge Part 3**_

Edge laughed at his sister who had fallen to the floor dramatically at the gym they had just finished a aerobics class and frankly it whooped both of their asses. "So what's next on the agenda?" Edge asked looking at his sister who was now sitting up now. "Pancakes!" Ashton answering laughing. Edge shook his head. Ever since Christian and Matt Hardy went to the Japanese Pancake house, Ashton was obsessed with pancakes. "Come on angel cakes." Edge laughed.

Ashton after awhile went back to her apartment stuffed on pancakes, she flopped onto her couch after plugging in Major Payne. Her phone rang with the Three's Company Too theme. "Hi Bobby." _"Hi baby bear. What's you doing?" _"Watching Major Payne." _"Sounds like fun." _"Bobby, I know you want to ask something, just ask it and get it over with please." Ashton stated pausing her movie. "_Did you really punch Cena and make one of the playboy bunnies cry?" _"Hahaha yeah. Cena had it coming though. And Maria shouldn't really be all that sensitive. All I told her was not to be such a baby and take the beating that Rhett Brooks was giving her like a man." Robert started laughing at that. "And it didn't help that I decided it would be fun, to do Air Canada , Return to Neverland, and Fallen Stars on her either." _"YOU DIDN'T!" _"I did. I need to practice sometime." Ashton stated flipping though the WWE magazine that she stole from Edge's house. Robert laughed again, "_So what else are you going to do?" _"Don't know yet. I think I might go get a tattoo." Ashton answered. She always wanted a tattoo, she was going to get one before she joined TNA but decided against it. _"Are sure you about that?" _"I am pretty sure. I will let you know you for sure." Ashton answered.

Chris Sabin rubbed his sore jaw, looking in the mirror. Christian, Robert, Petey, and Eric beat his ass to the ground. He deserved it, he hurt Ashton more then word described. Now he was left with a broken heart, spirit and a black eye. He was now watching his back for Edge so he wouldn't get attacked from behind seeing on how Edge had some time off from the WWE and was spending time with Ashton. Rumor had it that she made a playboy bunny cry and punched the former champ John Cena. Alex Shelley walked into the condo followed by Bonnie, Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal and Consequences Creed. He was on the phone and laugh. "Hold on Ajay, I want you to tell Bonnie and the guys what you did." Alex put his phone on speaker. Chris stood in the doorway hearing Ashton's voice coming though the speaker of the phone his heart panged painfully. _**" So Rhett Brooks one of the divas on Raw, wanted my help doing a training session with Maria." **_"Wait the one that was on Playboy not to long ago?" Creed asked. _**"The one in the same Creed. Anyways I spent most of the time sitting behind the barrier. Maria had been dodging every single move that Rhett had been trying to do. So I got into the ring got up in her face and told her to stop being such a pansy ass and take her beatings like a man." **_Ashton paused, _**"Hold on for a sec." **_they heard a door open and Edge's voice. _**"Sorry I am back. Edge just showed up. So she didn't like what I was saying so, I put some moves on her." **_"Like?" Alex asked looking at Chris. _**"Air Canada, Falling Stars and Return to Neverland." **_"But Return to Neverland is a tag team move." Bonnie stated. "_**You are forgetting that Edge was with me."**_ "Oh." "_**Listen I got to go. I will talk to you guys later."**_ "Bye Cage!"

Ashton looked at Edge her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" "He was there I know it." Ashton stated. "Hey Angel Cakes listen to me." Edge said pulling her to her feet and into his arms. "You don't need him. You are strong. Confident, a Knock out. You could do better then him. I know you can." Edge stated. "You are right." Ashton muttered. "I wished I would stop crying. I am sick of it." "Me too. You never cried this much before." "I know. I don't think cried this much when I broke my wrist." "You didn't. Come on."

Christian decided that Ashton needed to talk someone who had experience in this area, Matt Hardy even though Matt hated Edge, he did care for Ashton.

Ashton looked down at the tattoo on her wrist and smiled. For the first time in a while she felt happy. Her phone rang with Britney Spears's Toxic. She looked at the caller id. "Hello?" _"Hi Ashton, this is Matt Hardy._" "Hi Matt how are you?" _"Good from what I am understanding you have been better?" _"Yeah, let me guess Christian?" _"Yes. He said that you might need some advice. And trust me I have been there." _Ashton laughed, "But did you almost give Edge a concussion and break his nose?" _"You broke her nose?" _"Yes.' _"Good Lord girl. Thank god you are in Florida and I am in North Carolina." _Ashton giggled.

Christian looked at his phone that was ringing. "Hello?" _"Christian you rock!" _"I know I do but why are you calling to tell me?" _"Because I just got off of the phone with Matt Hardy. Thanks. You are right as always. I needed to talk to that had lived though this." _"See your big brother is watching out for you.' _"I know. Listen, I think I am going to take some more time off. I don't think that I am stable enough to be around Chris right now. I already talk to Jeff. We are thinking after Bound For Glory is when I will come back." _Christian sighed, "That long huh?" _"Yeah CC, I didn't realize how burnt out, tired and hurt I really was until I actually had time to think about it, Stinky its for the best." _"As long as you aren't retiring I am good." _"Christian Jason! I would never retire! They would probably have to bury me in my ring gear." _Christian started laughing at that. "Have you told Robert, Petey and Eric?" _"Not yet I called you first." _Ashton answered yawning. "Get some sleep, call the three stooges in the morning." _'Okay. Oh and just to let you know Edge took me to get a tattoo. Love you bye!" _"Ashton Jordan! Hello!" Edge was dead meat.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I decided I needed some Team Canada cuteness. I couldn't help myself.

* * *

Ashton the next morning grabbed her cell phone off of her night stand and dialed Robert's number. _"Hey Baby Bear didn't expect to hear from you this early." _"Yeah, I just had something I wanted to tell you something." '_You aren't pregnant are you?" _"What? No!" _"Okay good I didn't want to have to beat down Chris again." _"Again what do you mean again?" _'Don't worry about it baby." "_Okay so anyways back to the reason why I was calling. I was talking to Jeff and we decided well mostly I decided it would be best if I came back after Bound for Glory." _"Why so long?" _"Poppa Bear, I am burnt out and I feel like I push myself even farther then already I was, I would back into the hositpal. And honestly Poppa Bear it's for the best." _"I know I don't think any of us have been separated that long since we joined TNA." _"I know." Ashton muttered. _"You do what you have to do."_ "You better be calling me every day though." Ashton said. "_I always do." _Robert stated

Two more phone calls and 3 hours later Ashton was still in her bed with her stuff animals, her laptop opened in front of her, Golden girls on the TV screen. She laughed at Rose's stupidity. There was a knock on the door. Ashton paused her DVD and walked to her door. She stood on her tip toes and looked though the peephole. "You three just couldn't stay away could you?" Ashton asked looking at her three best friends. "You know us Baby Bear we can't stay away." Robert Roode answered. "And we have something to tell you." Petey added. "Come on in." Ashton said walking back into her room, she crawled into the middle of the bed and pulled her fleece blanket over her legs again. 'Only you Ashton would be cold in the middle of freaking August." Eric stated shaking his head. "Shut it EY!" Ashton stated throwing a gummy worm at him. "SCORE!" Ashton cheered as it collided with his forehead. Robert laughed and shook his head. "What the hell are you watching?" "Golden Girls. Rose was telling Saint Olaf story right when you came in." "What are you waiting for woman play it." Petey stated climbing on the bed with her. Ashton giggled and went to press play, "You know EY, you make a better door then a window, move it!" Eric smiled his dorky little half smile and sat down in the arm chair while Robert sat on the other side of Ashton.

"What did you need to tell me?" Ashton asked looking at her three friends as she painted her toenails orange. The pedicure that she got when she was with the girls had been long gone. "Besides the fact that we are getting high of the fumes?" Petey asked as Ashton dipped the brush back into the bottle. "Shut it Midget." Petey growled at her, causing her to snap her teeth at him giggling. "Well you know how you were in Indiana with Edge?" Ashton thought for a moment and smiled, "Yep." "What's with the smile?" Eric asked. "I did something bad." "What did you do?" Robert asked. "I punched Cena." "You did what?" Ashton rolled her eyes good naturedly before saying again, "I punched Cena damn good and hard. I got thanked by Shawn Michaels and Triple H." "You did?" "Yeah. It was pretty freaking sweet, even though Edge yelled at me for doing it." "Why?" "I said something I shouldn't have said." "Like?" Robert asked, he had been on the phone with the younger Cage sibling and heard the start of the fight. "Like he should go up to Coach D'amore school and learn a couple of things. And then he called coach a fucking Twinkie." "I heard up to that point." "Then it just kind of spiraled out of control from there. I think he called me a slut." "What!" "Yeah that's when I kicked him the balls." "That's our girl." Petey said mussing Ashton's hair up.

"Enough of me beating the pussbag up. What did you want to tell me?" Ashton asked. "Put the brush away first." Petey stated. Ashton rolled her eyes and put the finger polish brush back in the neon pain, he tugged the bottle out of her hands. "Now Ajay you know we would never lie to you right?" Robert asked. Ashton nodded her head chewing on her thumb nail. "We are telling you this because we all love you." Eric sated picking up the red picture frame and pointing to the picture. Ashton giggled seeing the picture, Team Canada one of their rare days off went to Disneyworld. "I don't you freaking out. Promise?" Robert asked holding his pinky out to her, she locked pinkies with him. 'Okay, while you were in Indiana kicking some losers asses. We kicked Sabin's ass." "You did what!" Ashton asked standing up on her bed. "Baby calm down." Robert said tugging her back down on the bed next to him. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because baby he hurt you. It only seemed fair that we did it to him." Robert said. "You may not like it but Ajay it happened. He broke your heart so we broke what we could of his." "You broke his Xbox?" "No." "Oh wait. I did that." "When?" "They should have changed their locks." Ashton stated shrugging her shoulders. "That's our evil little Tinkerbelle." Petey cooed pinching her cheek. She hugged Petey, Robert threw his arms around her too. "Hey EY get your ass over here." Ashton stated. The superhero struck a pose before he jumped on the bed with them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: I am think there are going to be 2 maybe three more chapters in this story. I am going to try and work on Express Yourself and Got to Go My Own Way again. I felt the need to stir up some drama here.

* * *

Ashton did nothing but sleep and catch up on her shows for the next couple of weeks. She would go and see Edge and hang out. Coach D'Amore called her one day. "Hi Coach." Ashton answered her phone. _"How is my favorite baby sister?" _"Better then yesterday." Ashton answered leaning back against her pillows. _"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to do your favorite coach a favor?" _"What is it?" Ashton asked looking at the TV screen that had Orlando Bloom and Kristen Dunst on it. "_Do you want to come out and do a training session with a couple of the girls I am training?" _"Oh come on Scotty." _"Please, don't you want to work off some ring rust. You haven't been in a ring since August." _Ashton sighed, "Fine Coach, I will be up there." "_Thank you so so so much Ajay." _"You owe me." _"I know." _

Ashton landed in Windsor two days later, the blonde woman smiled seeing Scott D'amore standing there. "Hi Scott." "Hi Ash, you okay?" he asked. He had heard the whole story from not only her older brothers, but Petey, Alex and Chris himself. "I am fine. Still a shook up but I am getting better." Scott nodded his head. "So what did you want me up for exactly?" Ashton asked grinning. "You will see." Scott answered hoping that she didn't kill him or call her brothers on him.

"OH HELL NO!! I am not fucking do this. Scott take me back to the airport now!" Ashton shouted seeing her ex boyfriend along with his tag team partner standing there. "Ajay." Alex stated, "Come on let's you and I go for a walk." Chris looked hurt that she didn't want to be there with them, not that he blamed her for a minute.

Ashton followed Alex out of the building. "Breath. Sweetie." Alex said. Ashton took a deep breath before looking at Alex. "Alex I have worked to hard to come back from this and seeing him now. It's gonna kill me and I can't do it.' Ashton stated. "Come here." Alex stated holding his arms out to her, Ashton buried her face into his chest as her shoulders shook from her crying. "I am so sick of crying." Ashton said. "I am going to kick Scott's ass for this." "Why?" 'He knew all a long that you were going to be here." Ashton said before they walked back into the building. "Stay the hell away from me Sabin. Or I swear to god the ass kicking my brother and my best friends gave you is nothing compared, to what I can and will do to you." Ashton said, "And Scott, you are going to be in so much trouble." "Don't call your brothers." Scott said pointing at her. "I will call my brothers because you tricked me." Ashton said. "I am sorry. Please don't call your brothers." "I won't." Ashton looked around the surrounding area for a minute. "Alright who I am suppose to wrestle?" Ashton asked. "Alex." Ashton's eyes widen, the last men she actually got in the ring and trained with were Petey, Robert and Eric. "Don't hurt me too bad." Ashton said pointing her finger at her friend. "I won't. When did you get the tattoo?" "A couple of weeks ago. Edge took me to get it." Alex nodded his head.

Christian and Denise walked into Can-Am later that afternoon. "What the hell is going on here Scott?" Christian asked. "Well see. I really don't know how that happened." Scott answered looking at the ring. Ashton and Chris were both in the ring, Alex sitting on the far end by the turnbuckles. Chris and Ashton were locked up in the middle of the ring. "Oh this isn't going to be good." Denise muttered as her husband went to his sister to side in the ring. "Come on Ajay." "Christian what are you doing here?" Ashton asked releasing her grip her on Chris. "You forgetting that it's Grammy's birthday, Edge is flying in tomorrow. You and I along with Denise are driving out there." Ashton grinned at the thought. "Come on let's go." Scott pointed to where the two girls standing. Ashton needed to finish the lesson first.

"Alright Sissy let's see the tattoo." Ashton held out her wrist and showed him the tattoo. "Ashton. Grammy is going to kill you." "Not if I wear my watch over it and besides it can't be any worse from the time I pierced my tongue." Ashton said sticking her tongue out. "You had a pierced tongue?" Denise asked turning around her seat to look at her sister-in -law. "Yes I did." "When? You didn't have when we got married." "I took it out after I almost ripped it out. Grammy about killed me too." "I bet it was fun to have." Denise muttered causing Ashton to spit out her mountain dew across the seats and students next to her. "Denise!" Chris smirked remembering the tongue ring he wiped the smirk off of his face when Ashton pulled herself on the top turnbuckle. "Now Return to Neverland is a move that you need to have your partner help you with. Or it won't work." Ashton explain, "In this case, Alex can you help with me it?" "Sure thing Ajay." Christian glared a hole in the form of Chris Sabin who landed full impact on the mat thanks to his little sister's Return to Neverland. It almost reminded him of stuff that of Andre the Giant and Jimmy Superfly Snuka used to do. "Do it again!" Christian called clearly amused. Denise socked him the gut. "Sorry." he muttered, 'Not really." "Christian is right, Do it again." Scott called causing a brilliant smile to come over Ashton's face. Chris groaned as Ashton climbed to the top rope again and Alex got into position, this was going to be along weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Only a couple of chapters left. I am trying to stick to the timeline the best i can.

Ashton pecked Alex's cheek before she settled herself into the back of her brother's rental car. She waved at Scott and turned away seeing Chris it was still painful to look at him. She had packed all the pictures of him and her together when she spring cleaned her condo. "You okay back there Ajay?" Christian asked. Ashton titled her hand back and forth. Christian smiled at his sister before nodding his head, he knew it was going to be awhile before she got back to 100% and he was waiting for that day. 'Hey C?" "Yes?" "Does Grammy know?" Ashton asked. "No sissy she doesn't." "Good let's keep it that way." Christian and Denise nodded their heads. "What about Edge?" he asked. "I will beat his ass if he says anything." Ashton smirked. Christian laughed at that.

Chris looked at Alex, "How was she?" "Dude. Come on don't start. You saw damn well how she was." Alex answered shoving his hands though his hair. "I can't help, she has been apart of my life for so long." "I know Chris, I know I was there for most of remember?" Alex asked him. "I remember." "Listen Bonnie wants you to come over tonight." "Why?" "She is worried about you still." Alex answered, truthfully he was worried about Chris too. He had heard from Christian, Petey, Eric and Robert Roode on how bad Ashton was. It was killing his best friend too. "Where is he?" Bonnie asked her boyfriend, it was the 4 time in an hour that she had asked him where Chris was. "I don't know baby, I really don't know." Alex answered, he had dropped Chris off at his house before going home. He was suppose to be over two hours ago. "Come babe, let's go over there." Alex finally stated grabbing his car keys and walking out of the house. Bonnie behind him. They got to Chris's house. "Sabin!" Alex called. Not getting an answer he turned to Bonnie, "I am getting a bad case of déjà vu." They spilt up and looked around the house, Bonnie found him sitting in the study. "ALEX! I found him!" "Where!" Alex called. "Study!" Moments later Alex appeared in the room. "What's going on?" He asked. Chris looked up from the photo album that he had been looking at. "I miss her." Chris stated. "We know." Bonnie commented going to over him and sitting on the desk looking at the pictures with him. "Did you know that I was going to ask her to marry me?" Chris asked. Both Bonnie and Alex shook their heads no. They didn't know that. "Bons." Chris said motioning for the blonde to lean forward. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head, she hopped off the desk and walked out of the room . Alex came around and picked up the photo album. "I remember this picture.' Sonjay Dutt took the picture of the Guns and Ashton in Japan, they had been on the train.

Bonnie walked back into the room with a velvet box in her hand. "Here Sabin." Bonnie stated handing him the box. 'Thanks Bons." "What's that?" Alex asked as he pulled Bonnie in between his legs resting his chin on her shoulder. He opened up the box and turned to show Alex and Bonnie the ring. "Wow!" Bonnie muttered. Alex nodded his head in agreement. The ring kind of remind Bonnie of Princess Diana's engagement ring in stead of the sapphire it was a ruby. "She would have loved that Chris." Alex stated. "I agree. It fits her." Chris nodded his head. "Bonnie hug him. He is going to cry.' Alex muttered in her ear. Bonnie nodded her head before sat down on Chris's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck letting Chris to cry.

Christian carried his little sister upstairs to her old room in their grandparents house. He smiled down at her. She looked like a little girl all over again. The only difference was that she was mending a broken heart. He pulled the blanket up covering her making sure that her star and maple leaf tattoo was covered. He had asked Edge why she had chose that. "Said she wanted something to remind her of Canada at all times." And the star matched the one that Edge had on his shoulder. Christian shook his head before he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Is she okay?" Their Grandma Edna asked. "Yes ma'am just alittle tired she did a training class at Can-Am today before we left." The elder Cage nodded her head before retiring to her room. Something was going with her granddaughter that her grandson wasn't telling her. But by the end of the visit she was going to know.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Had to add some to be with the old edgester

"What will Ashton want when she wakes up?" Denise asked. Edge and Christian exchanged a look before answering, "Pancakes." "That girl is obsessed." Edge answered before hearing footsteps, "Speak of the devil.' Ashton came into the dining room rubbing her eyes. "Tired still?" Edge asked. "STINKY!!!" Ashton shouted seeing her big brother. He laughed and hugged her. "Who is that?" Ashton asked looking over Edge's shoulder. "That is Izzy." "Izzy?" Ashton asked confused. "Izabelle Levesque." "Stinky what the hell is Triple H's daughter doing here?" "Come with me." Edge said. "I thought you with Amy and now you are with her. And damn I am really confused." Ashton stated shaking her head causing her brother to laugh at her. "ASHTON, EDGE!" "How does Christian live with that?" Edge asked, "better question how did you live with it?" "I ignored her a lot of the time." Edge smiled down at her. "Let me put this way. Stinky I have been living in a damn bubble.' "Got it. Let's go before Christian eats all of the food." Ashton nodded her head.

Izabelle Levesque watched her boyfriend and his adopted siblings in the living room. She didn't quite understand what was going on. Edge and Christian had started wrestling on the floor and bumped into Ashton who was sitting in an arm chair talking to someone. The next thing she knew as all three of them were on the floor. Ashton underneath Christian and Edge on the floor by the TV. "CHRISTIAN! THERE IS A REASON WHY I CALL YOU FATSO! GET OFF!" Christian instead of getting off of her, he wiggled around on her. "Jerk!" Ashton giggled. Izzy really didn't want to be there but she was willingly to give her boyfriend's family a shot. She remember Christian from when he was in the WWE. Ashton, Edge raved about. The girl that she had pictured was bubbly and full of life. This Ashton was not that. She was depressed, wearing baggy sweatpants and tank top with a wristband on covering her tattoo. Edge had told her something about Ashton covering her ass with their grandmother.

"Why does she hate me?" Izzy whined to her boyfriend that night. Ashton had been cold and distant, she went out with a couple of her friends instead of staying at home. "Baby she doesn't hate you, she is just heartbroken. We didn't tell her that you were going to be here. My sister is very clingy when she is like this." Edge explained. "But she isn't really your sister.' Izzy stated. "Come here Iz. I want to show you something." Edge stated pulling open the door. She followed him out of the room into the hallway, Edge opened what Ashton called the memory room. It had nothing but pictures and memorabilia. "Whoa, it's like living E&C all over again." Izzy stated. "There is also Ashton in here. See." Edge stated pointing to a picture of Ashton with Bobby Roode, Petey Williams, Eric Young, A1 and Scott D'amore. "This one is my favorite though." Edge said pointing at the picture of Ashton, Christian and Edge after they won their first tag titles in the WWE. "See Iz, it doesn't matter if she isn't my blood, she is still my baby sister. And I will do my damnest to protect her." Edge stated. Izzy nodded her head, "Kind of like how I call Uncle Shawn, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Sean and Uncle Scott my uncles and they really aren't?" "Right on the nose babe." Edge answered.

Izzy got what he really meant later that night when Ashton woke up screaming bloody freaking murder, both of them went running across the hallway, Edge and Christian went to the bedroom first. Izzy and Denise watched from the doorway as both of their men comforted their sister. "Breath Ajay." Christian prodded his sister who looked panicked and wild eyed. "Come on Ash, in and out." Edge stated sitting on the other side of her. "Does this happened often?" Denise shook her head, in the past Chris had been with her or one of her boys were there and they took care of her. "It's about time that those boys start taking up for their sister. They got her enough trouble when they were growing up." Grandma Edna's voice came from behind them. "And Ashton Jordan, don't think I don't know about your tattoo." the three in the room looked wide eye at each other. "And Edge you are in trouble for taking her too." "How the hell does she do that?" Ashton asked. "Ashton watch your mouth." "Yes ma'am." "I didn't raise you to be a damn barbarian." "You just raised a bunch of damn monkeys." Ashton stated giggling at her brothers faces.

Three days later, Ashton and Christian were leaving Toronto, Denise had left for Germany the day before. "Hey Iz." Ashton called before she was getting into the car. The Greenwich native turned around and looked at the Toronto native. "I am sorry for being such a bitch. I am just going though a rough patch. It was really great meeting you." Izzy grinned and nodded her head as Ashton closed her door. "If you weren't such a fucking bitch." Christian roared with laughter at that.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: There are just three chapters left after this. The Halloween party, Ashton's backstage return and then one right before Impact. And I couldn't help myself, I had to write more Petey in this. EY and Bobby get to much love in these two stories, So it's Petey's turn.

* * *

Ashton instead of returning back to Tampa she spent the remainder of her time off in Canada. It had been too long since she had been home. She had been helping her old coach out a lot of the time staying Petey's house. "You got this Angie, you will do just fine." Ashton stated standing in the ring. "I am afraid." "Don't be afraid." Asthon stated and looking over at Coach D'amore. "Look if it makes you feel better, I will spear Coach." Ashton stated, causing Coach D'Amore to look at her. "Really?" "Yes. My big brothers used to try their moves out on me all the time. What do you say Coach?" Ashton said looking back over at Coach D'amore . He nodded his head. He was glad that Ashton was starting to becoming herself again. Scott got into the ring, watched as Ashton back herself into the back corner.

Angie and the rest of the students at Can-Am watched in interest as Ashton put her left hand on the rope and waited for her cue. Scott nodded his head and waited for the impact. After Scott landed on the mat. Ashton stood up and blew a bubble with her gum. "Do you think you can handle it?" she asked as her phone started ringing the Three's Company too theme song. "Bobby my main man." Ashton said into the phone giggling. "Ashton I think you killed Coach." one of the guys stated as Scott slowly sat up and stood up. "He isn't dead." Ashton giggled before put the phone to her ear.

"Did you kill him?" Robert asked, as he watched his tag team partner and their valet goof off. "_Haha no I speared him is all. This girl here is literally afraid of her own damn shadow. Honestly Bobby I don't why she is wrestling." _Ashton stated as she sat outside of Can-Am. "Probably needs a hobby." Robert said, 'You holding up okay?" _"Yeah I guess so. It's weird being up here by myself though."_ "How much longer until you come back?" _"Awe Bobby do you really miss that much?" _"Hell yes I do. It sucks without you here." Robert answered their little group had not been the same without Ashton being around. _"I am working it out with Jeff for my return."_ "Will you least be back in the States for Halloween?" _"Of Course I am not going to miss Traci's party for anything. I love her parties. And besides she talked me into dressing up with her. So I will be there." _Bobby smiled at that. "Any hints?" _"Remember who I use to say I was afraid that we were going to lose Eric down a Rabbit hole?" _"Yeah. I don't get it though." _"Think about it Bob. I have to go Coach is glaring at me."_

Three weeks had past since Ashton and Bobby talked, she was still in Canada, listening to her Ipod reading Twilight. Petey showed up to his house in Windsor, seeing his friend, he walked up behind and covered her eyes with one hand and grabbed her side with other. He scared the hell out of her just the reaction he wanted. "Jesus Christ on a cracker Petey!" Ashton stated putting her hand over her heart, "You scared the hell out of me." Petey just laughed at her. "Well I do live here you know." Petey laughed hugging the blonde woman. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I think you being has done you some good." Petey stated. She did look healthier then she did a couple of months ago, her eyes still a little dull but she looked happier. They sat on the couch across from each other. "Did I tell you I saw Bailey yesterday?" Ashton asked letting her hair free from her ponytail holder. "You did?" "Yeah I did and damn, she has changed." Ashton answered watching her friend color when she said the name of their coach's niece. "Where did you see her at?" "She came in to Can-Am and then she and I went got my Halloween costume for Traci's party." Ashton answered. She loved Bailey Adair to death. Even if Petey was an ass to her.

"PETEY GOD DAMN IT STOP IT!" Ashton shouted laughing as she touched up his bleach job. "Sorry Tink." "Yeah sure you are." Ashton teased. Petey should really thank Scott for pairing them as room mates when she first started TNA. His life would be so dull without Ashton in it. "So Muscle Man you going to T's party?" Ashton asked stripping off the gloves she had put on to bleach his hair. "Of course, in fact one of the reason I came home was, so that I could accomipy you to the party." Ashton cocked a eyebrow at him. "Okay Traci threat to beat with in a inch of my life I didn't bring you back with me." Petey stated causing his friend to throw her head back and laugh. Petey smiled at that. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh like that. "What are you going as?" Petey asked. "Not telling, there are only three people who know." "Who? You, Yourself and I?" "No. me, Traci and Bailey know that's it." Ashton stated.

A/N: Any ideas on her and Traci's costumes?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

A/N: Two more chapters after this one. I didn't go into a lot of detail with the party.

Petey and Ashton flew into Nashville, the next day Ashton still giggling at Petey's gladiator costume. "Stop Tinkerbelle." Petey growled causing Ashton to giggle even more. "Excuse me sir, is she okay?" the flight attendant asked seeing the blonde woman giggling uncontrollably next to the well built man. 'She is fine. Ajay stop it." Petey stated before reaching over and pinching her wrist. "Ow! Damn it Pete!" Ashton said rubbing her wrist before she punched him in the shoulder. "Hey now, we are on airplane. We can't fight on here." "Oh damn!" Ashton teased snapping her fingers. By the time the two Canadians got to the party it was already in full blast. Ashton tightened her blue and white checkered bow in her hair. "I still can't believe you are wearing that." Ashton teased, taking her lip gloss out and putting more on.

"Let's do this." Petey stated. "AJAY!!!" Traci shouted. "Your Majesty." Ashton stated walking up to her after ditching her coat in the guest room hugging her friend. "You look gorgeous." Traci stated. "As do you." Ashton giggled, "Where is that paranoid rabbit?" "Over there." Frankie Kazarni said pointing the rabbit out. "I will be back. Nice outfit Kaz." Ashton stated before she walked over to Eric. "Mr. Rabbit, please wait." Ashton said from behind Eric. Eric turned around and grinned seeing Ashton, "Whoa! Petey let you out of the hotel in that?" causing Ashton to giggle looking down at her outfit. Traci had picked it out and sent her and Bailey who was dressed as the Mad hatter to get them. "Petey didn't see it." Ashton stated as Robert Roode came up behind them. "Baby bear are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" "Whoa!" Ashton stated looking at him, 'Let me guess, Traci?" "You got that right." Robert said causing Ashton to giggle. "What is so funny?" he asked looking at his friend like she was cracked.

"Don't feel too bad Roode, she hasn't to stop laughing since we got in the car." Petey said coming over to them with a beer in his hand. "I can see why." Robert laughed.

Ashton found Bailey Adair talking to Traci, "You okay Ajay?" Bailey asked as Ashton leaned over the table grabbing Mike Hard's lemonade. "I am fabulous." Ashton answered watching her friends. James Storm walked over to them, "Can I have this dance lil' darlin'?" he held his hand out to Ashton. "Of course." Ashton answered allowing the cowboy to lead her to the make shift dance floor.

"Ajay! Ajay!" the over excited voice of Gail Kim called the attention of Ashton who was dancing James. "What?" "You have got to see this!" Gail stated pulling Ashton off the patio back into the house. There standing at the table were Robert, Eric and Petey with shot glasses lined up in front of them. "Ahh there she is. There is our Ajay." "Bobby's drunk." Ashton stated rolling her brown eyes. "Come on Alice let's see you do some shots." "Bring it on Merlin." Ashton stated going over to the table downing the shot that Eric handed, she pulled a face and whiped her mouth with the back of her hand and motioned for the next shot.

The next morning Ashton was woken up by Petey calling her name for the bathroom. "Pete what's wrong?" she asked as she stumbled into the bathroom. "Oh Petey." Ashton said going over to the sink, she wetted a washcloth. Petey allowed Ashton to clean him up. Before hauling him to his feet and helping back to the bed. "Pan what did you drink last night?" Ashton asked, she remembered doing the shots of Tequila and Vodka but that was it. Her phone rang with Traci's ring tone. "Hey T." Ashton answered her phone, "I feel fine but Pan on the other hand doesn't look to good. I swear this man can't hold his booze." "I can too." Petey moaned before he jumped out of the bed and went running into the bathroom and threw up again. "No you can't." Ashton called before telling Traci that she would call her back and went into the bathroom. "Let it all out." It was a good thing that Ashton had a strong stomach any lesser person would have been sick too.

Petey spent most of the day in the bathroom. Traci showed up later that night with Gail. "Hey Ash. Whoa what happened to Petey?" "Fool's been throwing up all day long. What did he drink last night?" Ashton asked sitting down on the bed next to Petey. "I didn't know a man his size could hold that much booze in his system." Ashton said as Petey laid his head on her lap. "I don't feel good Tink." "I know Pan. I know." Ashton stated running her fingers though his fuzzy hair again. "All day long he has been like this?" "All day long" Ashton stated. "I brought these for you." Traci said handing her a packet of pictures. "And before you ask you can keep them." "Thanks T." Petey had dozed on and off while the girls were talking. "Hey Petey man, you want to try and eat something." Ashton asked. Petey nodded his head puling his hoodie of his head. "This man and his hoodies and track pants man." Ashton stated.

"Baby doll you aren't any better with what you have on." Traci pointed out. Ashton was in track pants too and a zip up sweatshirt. "I don't wear this everyday like midget man over there." Ashton said nodding her head towards the blonde man who put his shoes on. "Hey I maybe still be hung over but I can kick your ass." Ashton stuck her tongue out at him before mimicking him, "I maybe still be hung over but I can kick your ass." Ashton took off running out of the hotel room, with Petey hot on her heels. Petey caught up to her, and stopped once he grabbed her he hunched over like he was going to puke. "Peter so help me god, if you throw up on me you are a dead man." "I shouldn't have ran like that." Ashton giggled again, she was going to be so glad when she could be back at work full time. Traci had caught up to them, "You feel okay Pete?" "Yeah I am good." Petey answered, 'Let's get some food. I know Ashton is just dying for some pancakes. What's it been 5 days since you had some?" "You are such an asshole Petey." Ashton stated playfully shoving him. "But you love us anyways." Petey stated.

They were joined by Eric, Frankie and ODB. "You know they would make an interesting couple." Petey stated as Eric sat down on the other side of Ashton. "They would." Ashton muttered back. "Hey T, did I really get up on the table last night?" Ashton asked. "You, Traci and the girl who was dressed up as the mat hatter did." Frankie answered. "Interesting.'


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I am going to try and put off posting the last one for awhile. **_

_**Turning Point.**_

It had been a week and half since the Halloween party in Nashville, Ashton had flown out to teach one more class at Can-Am and then she was back in Florida. Now she was heading to her brother's house to go to the Impact Zone. She was excited and a bundle of nerves all at the time. She had been lying to her friends saying that she went on one last trip to the WWE why she still could.

Ashton followed her older brother into the backstage area of TNA. "You excited to make your return on Thursday?" Christian asked once they were in his locker room. "You have no idea." Ashton answered pulling the blue baseball hat off of her head, " I have been going stir crazy with nothing to do." Christian laughed the last time Ashton had nothing to do she was visiting him and Edge and she ended up with a broken wrist. "What's the deal with this Main Event Mafia thing?" Ashton asked, she hadn't really been following TNA. "Kurt and them have lost their damn minds. I want you to be careful Ashton Jordan." "I will be careful CJ." Ashton promised. "So they don't know you are coming back?" "Nope, I told Bobby somewhere between now and Genesis." Ashton answered. "They are going to kick your ass. Do they even know that you are back in the states?" Ashton nodded her head yes, 'They think I am in Denver with Edge and Izzy." "You lied?" "Of course I did." Ashton stated, "Its a lot easier to lie to them on the phone, since I can't see them." Christian nodded his head.

The pay per view finally started up, since Christian had his own locker room, Ashton sat in there watching it on the monitor in there. She was sitting on the end of the couch with her thumb nail in her mouth chewing on it. Two of her best friends were in the ring right now wrestling. "Come on EY. Come on Petey." Ashton shouted much to the amusement of her brother. She would cringe every time that one of her two boys would get hurt or there was a botched move. "You are going to go running out of here and jump them aren't you?" he asked. Ashton nodded her head, "Wait so now with this whole young guns vs. the old guys? Petey and Eric are involved in this?" Christian laughed at her, "Baby girl you should have paid more attention while you were out." Ashton pouted at that.

"I don't want you to go to the WWE again." Christian looked at his sister. "Ajay, you handle TNA just fine on your own before you will do fine without me." "Christian that's not the point. The point is I have grown accustomed to having you around. What I am going to do with out my brother?" Ashton asked. "Sweets. Listen to me. I am always going to be your big brother, I am always going to be that pain in the ass that I always have been to you." Christian answered, their relationship had strengthened over the past 3 years. "Besides you have Eric, Petey and Alex who are like your brothers they will watch out for you." Christian stated. "You forgot Bobby." "Bobby wants in your pants." Christian stated causing Ashton to spit out her mountain dew across the room. "What he does! I am your brother I know these things."

Seeing that her friends had left the ring, Ashton took off out of the locker room. "And there she goes." Christian muttered his breath before following her out, he saw her just in time to jump into a very shocked Eric Young's arms. "Ajay! Is that really you?" He asked. "Yes it's really me." Ashton answered hugging him tight. "Hey it's my turn!" Petey pouted. Ashton and Eric laughed as he sat her down on her feet. Petey hugged his friend tightly, "When are you coming back?" "Soon." Ashton stated. "That's all we get?" "Yep." Ashton answered popping her p. "You are brat." "But you love me anyways." Ashton stated as her smiling face turned to a angry penetrating glare. "Whoa who turned on the hatred meter?" Eric asked following the blonde's angry glare. "Come on Ajay, let's get you back to your brother's locker room." Petey stated leading Ashton away more or less against her will to the locker room. "I swear I am going to beat that bitch up again." "I think you breaking her nose once was good." Eric stated causing Ashton to smirk remembering that. "That's our girl." Petey stated giving her a nookie. "Ass." "You love me anyways." Petey stated. "Be nice or I am calling Betty and Cambree." Ashton said saying the names of their respective girlfriends. "You wouldn't." "I would." Ashton stated.

Ashton, Eric and Petey lounged around Christian's locker room, "Are you going to see Alex after the match?" "No. he is going to be with Chris, I can't handle that. I barely survived seeing at Can-Am before I went to my grandparents." Ashton answered, "But you better believe I will go see Bobby." "Of course." Petey stated rolling his eyes. "Make sure she doesn't go running away like she didn't when she saw that you all came backstage." Christian stated. "We will go with her." Petey assured him.

Sure enough Eric and Petey had to chase the blonde woman though the hallway as she ran towards to Robert Roode. The former enforcer caught Ashton as she jumped into his arms. "Baby bear what are you doing here?" "Surprised to see me?" she asked. "Of course I am." Robert answered dropping his title belt so he could hug her back better. "Shit Ajay the guns are coming." Petey stated. Ashton ducked her head down causing her blonde hair to cover her face. So they couldn't see it was her. "Whoa when did Roode get a girlfriend?" Alex asked as he and Sabin walked by. "They are gone. Little Darlin' get your ass over and give me a hug!" James Storm stated. "Put me down Bobby." "Yes ma'am." Robert laughed putting on her feet so she could hug James. "Hey Jackie." "How is it going girl?" "Its going." "ASHTON!!" "TRACI!!" Ashton shouted back laughing. "Whoa flash back to Team Canada." Petey said as Eric and Robert nodded their heads in agreement as Ashton ran over to Traci and hugged her. "You mean you have been here the whole damn time?" Traci asked as she rocked them back and forth. "Yes, I have been in Christian's locker room." Ashton answered. "You coming out with us tonight?" Traci asked putting on the puppy dog eyes with her best friend. 'T don't start you don't need those, save them for Frankie and yes I was planning on it.' Ashton teased.

Chris Sabin thought he heard a familiar voice coming form the hallway, when he looked out of the door the voice was gone. He really must be going crazy he could have sworn that Ashton was there. "I am going crazy." he muttered. "You know the first sign of you going crazy is talking to yourself." Creed commented as he finished getting dressed. _"I just really miss her is all. That would explain me hearing her voice." _Chris thought as far as he heard from Alex, Ashton was in Denver with her older brother and his fiancée planning their wedding. _"Only a crazy person who had heart broken would be planning someone else's wedding." _Chris thought then again Ashton was never a sane person. He shook his head and headed towards the showers.

If he only knew the surprise that he was going to get on Thursday.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

A/N: So this is the last chapter. thanks to everyone who read this. this is defintley not the last we have seen of Ashton.

Ashton on Thursday picked up her phone and called Eric. "_Hey Baby girl." "_Hey EY. Can I ask you a huge favor?" Ashton asked. "_Sure thing." _"Can you give me a ride to the Impact Zone? I need to be in a meeting with Jeff today and Christian forgot about it took my car to get fixed and he isn't answering my calls." Ashton said relived that he couldn't see her. She hated lying to them but it was the best way. She didn't want anything getting back to Sabin. She looked down at her bare wrist and sighed, right before she was hospitalized she removed the bracelet, it felt like a peice of her missing with out it on. Ashton pushed those feelings down, she had taken to wearing her charm bracelet that Christian and Edge gave her for her 16 birthday again on her right wrist. _"Who ever said that whatever doesn't kills you makes you stronger was full of shit." _Ashton thought as she lowered herself to the floor in front of her coffee table fully intending to work on her scrap book. Something that her Grandmother that would help her out a creative outlet. How she knew about what happened between her and Chris, Ashton wanted to know.

Eric pulled into Ashton's condo a few minutes earlier then he expected to and let himself. "Ajay?" "In here EY." Ashton called from where she had been sitting. "What's ya looking at?" Eric asked. "Pictures from when we were on Team Canada." Ashton stated showing him the picture of himself with the Canadian flag around his neck that she had snapped backstage before they went down to the ring. Her digital camera went everywhere with her. He remembered that picture, "We sure did have a lot of fun didn't we?" "Oh yeah. Remember this one?" she asked holding up a picture of them together, him dressed in his Super man costume and her in her Wonder Women Halloween costume from the Halloween two years ago. "Oh yeah. I remember that." he commented. "Come on enough of the trip down memory lane we have to get to work." Ashton said holding her hands out to Eric. He smiled down at her and pulled her to her feet.

The former teammates pulled into the Impact Zone parking lot. Ashton took a deep breathe and un did her seatbelt. "Hey Eric can you come with me to the meeting?" "Sure you still scared of Jeff?" "No I am not. I am just nervous about what storyline they are going have me doing." Ashton answered. Eric looked down at her, like whatever you say Ajay. They walked into the Impact Zone together, stopped at the original's locker room to drop off Eric's stuff."Time to face the piper." Ashton stated as she knocked on the door. "Come in." Jeff's voice called. "Ah Ashton. You are here and great you brought Eric with you. Come in and take a seat." Jeff said seeing the two. Ashton smiled up at Eric before sitting down pulling the former superhero down next to her.

Chris had a funny feeling something was going to happen when he got to work today, he just didn't know what it was. Alex was reading his emails, "Dude come here." Chris walked out of his room and looked at his tag team partner, "What's wrong why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" "Danielle emailed me." 'Danielle as in your ex wife Danielle?" Chris asked leaning over. "Yeah." Alex answered as Chris read over his shoulder. "Dude I hate to tell you this but you are fucked." Chris stated clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Hardcore." Alex muttered. Chris laughed at that. 'What?" "That sounded like something Ashton would say." "It did?" "Yeah. Remember when she had to go in the ring against Christopher Daniels?' 'Oh yeah. And she said that she was fucked hardcore. I think that was the first time I have ever seen Coach pissed like that." Alex answered, "but didn't Petey end up getting her out of the match by wrestling him?" "Yeah." Chris answered grinning. "You miss her don't you?" Alex asked. Chris nodded his head. "Bro if it helps any I miss her too. Things are a little dull around here with out her being around.' Alex stated. It was true things hadn't been the same without Ashton there with them.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Jay Lethal asked coming into the original's locker room and seeing Ashton sitting next to Eric. "Is that pretty momma known as Ashton Cage back?" "Yes I am." Ashton grinned standing up and hugging Jay. "TINKERBELLE!"Petey shouted coming into the locker room dropping his stuff. "PAN My Man!" Ashton shouted at Petey as he tackled her with a hug. "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming back?" "Surprise?" She asked. "You know what I think she needs Eric?" Eric looked at Petey and smirked. "Oh no not fair!" Ashton stated seeing on how she was already on the ground pinned underneath Petey as his and Eric's fingers attacked her sides mercifully.

Chris Sabin stopped dead in his tracks his blue eyes wide with shock, he would know that laugh anywhere. Alex smiled at the sound of it and turned to him, "She is back!"


	25. Chapter 25

_** Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._

A/N: I missed on working on this. so I am adding some missing some stuff. started with Victory Road, which would be between chapter 6 and 7. I wasn't going to do this but, since my brother's birthday present to was Victory Road, Hard Justice, No Surrender and Bound For Glory 4 I decided might as well. there will also be the full Halloween Party, the shopping trip, Ashton and Christian qauilty time together and Robert and Ashton's trip to the gym.

* * *

_**Victory Road**_

"Are you sure you want to go?" Christian asked his sister who was packing her bags. "Yes, Christian I am sure. I maybe hurting but damn it. I am going to sitting around a wallow in self pity and cry. I have a fucking job to do damn it!" Ashton said putting the heels on her forehead. "Okay, I was just asking." "I am sorry C." "Ashton don't be, you have no reason to be sorry." Christian stated. Ashton smiled at her big brother, "Can I hit Kurt with the steel chair?" Christian laughed. Ever since the start of the TLC's matches that he did with Edge in the WWE, Ashton made it a point to have Edge whack her with a steel chair. Now she was a chair pro, she even hit her own brother with a steel chair when she was on Planet Jarrett.

Chris Sabin watched as Bonnie forced his clothes into his bag almost amused. "Dude she does know that I can do that myself right?" he asked Alex who shrugged his shoulders and made a circle around his head like she was crazy. Lately Bonnie has been a little crazy. He was hoping he could talk to Ashton at the pay per view. He wasn't getting his hopes up, she was probably going to be under lock and key away from him. Especially with Eric not having a match the event.

Ashton sat her brother's car waiting for her brother to come out of the house, getting bored of waiting for her brother, she grabbed her CD book out of the backseat of the car seeing the Justin Timberlake CD she smirked, she put into the disc player. Christian walked out and turned the car, groaning hearing the opening cords of Justin Timberlake's Senorita. "Ajay come on!" Christian whined. "I can always put Fozzy in." Ashton stated going to grab the book. "NO!" her brother shouted grabbing her hand and pushing it away from the book. Ashton smiled at him, "I am telling Jerky you don't like his band." "No you won't." "You are right I wouldn't but it was still funny to see your face." Ashton stated before turning up the music.

"Thank god!' Christian said seeing Ashton's two best friends Petey Williams and Eric Young waiting for them to pull in. Eric hugged Ashton as soon as she was out of the car, "EY sweetie I need to breath." "We don't want her to have her lose her air supply." Petey said taking his turn to hug her. "Lord knows you all did it enough." Ashton stated. It was true she went to Canada to take care of her grandfather and when she got back Petey and Eric hugged her so tight she stopped breathing. "What is she doing?" "She made me listen to Justin Timberlake on the way up here." Christian said acting like it was a sin that they had to listen to it. "What CD?' 'Justified." Ashton answered. "Good CD." Eric agreed nodding his head. "You are one sad peep." Christian stated handing his sister her bag.

The 4 Canadians landed in Houston. "I hate this town." Ashton commented. "You sound like Bobby." Petey commented. "Who do you think I learned it from." Ashton said taking a deep breath as they walked out into the hot air of Houston Texas. "Lighten up sissy have some fun." Christian said as he drove down the highway.

"You do realize you just gave her license to do whatever the hell she wants." Petey stated as they watched Eric and Ashton walked back to the rental from the Starbucks the latter begged for her brother to stop at. "I know that. But it will keep her mind off of whatever pain she is feeling with what happened with him." Christian answered as his sister and best friend got into the backseat.

Ashton, Petey and Eric for old times sakes got a room together. Christian came into the room. And almost laughed himself silly. Ashton was putting make up on Eric who was trying to keep his temper in check. Petey was sitting on the opposite bed laughing his ass off. "What the hell is going on?" Christian asked. "Well I was bored and Eric volunteer himself for a make over." Ashton answered. "You are lucky I love you Ashton or I could hurt you for this." Eric said. "I love you too EY." Ashton said hugging Eric. Eric hugged her back, feeling her shoulders start to shake. "Hey now no tears." he said. "I am not crying because I am sad, I am crying because no offense EY you make the world's ugliest woman!" Ashton laughed. "Hey not cool!' Eric said. As Christian opened the door. "What the hell?" Robert Roode asked coming into the hotel room. "BOBBY!" Ashton shouted. "Oh good god you let her have caffeine overload." Robert said as he hugged her.

It almost felt like old times that night with the former teammates hanging out together. Christian had finally given up and left them.

The next day, Ashton barley had anytime to sit down. They had been busy all day. Traci and Ashton had an appearance together. A bunch of the knockouts went out to lunch together. All of them were careful not to mention Chris to the blonde who was playing it off like nothing happened. The Knockouts arrived at the arena. Ashton was grabbed by Beer Money Inc. "You doing okay?" Robert asked looking at her. 'I am fine Bobby." "You didn't look fine earlier." Jackie added. "It was because that fucking bitch Taylor was there." Ashton stated allowing Robert to pull her down on his lap. "Are you serious?" James asked, Robert had told him about how she was holding up. 'Yes I am. Luckily Trace and Gail were there with me to stop me from beating the hell out of her." Ashton answered. Ashton hung out with Beer Money Inc for awhile longer and then went off to hang out with Petey and Eric for the PPV. Even though she hated Chris right now her heart would jump into her throat every time he took a bad bump. It took everything in her not to go running down to the ring and checking at him. Eric and Petey kept her entrained, they stood with her while they watched Beermoney Inc cut their promo. When James said get the hell out of Houston. Ashton nodded her head in agreement the sooner they get the hell out of there, the sooner she can wallow in self pity.

"Ouch! Damn it Ajay!" Robert said as Ashton touched the angry willets on his back. "If you would stop moving jackass, I could see better." Ashton said rolling eyes. James laughed as he held his ice pack to his back. "Looks like your brother is going to be in a Full Metal Mayhem match." James stated. "Oh great. Anything to throw me and Denise into panic attacks." Ashton said, "Cold." "YIEE!" Robert said. "I warned ya sissy." Ashton said watching the match. "You going down there?" "You bet your ass I am." Ashton answered James's question. "Be careful out there will you Baby Bear?" Robert asked. "I am always am." "Hit that bastard Frank Triggs if you can." James stated. "Of course." Ashton stated. "What the hell is my crazy ass brother doing?" Ashton asked watching her brother climb one of the steel trust and then jumping off of it.

Beer Money Inc, Eric and Petey watched Ashton who was now standing next to the tunnel waiting for her cue to go down to the ring. She was fiddling with the hem of her Instant Classic Tee shirt she had on. Seeing her brother take a 3d though the table she went running down to the ringside area. She dropped to her knees by her brother, "Christian? Christian can you hear me?" she asked. Not getting answered her eyes narrowed in anger, staying where she was she watch as Brother Ray delivered a super kick to poor AJ. "Please god don't let him spilt his pants, my poor eyes don't need to see that." Ashton muttered. "GOOD JOB AJ!" Ashton shouted seeing what he did to Ray. Ray come over to her and started taunting her. Ashton stood up to her feet and slapped the taste of his mouth before she stood behind Frank and low blowed Frank.

"You are a bastard." Ashton said seeing her brother still out, she got into the ring to check to AJ. "You okay AJ?' she asked. "Yeah I am good. I hate that guy." "Join the club. I hope he isn't able to reproduce for awhile." Ashton stated. "You didn't it." "I did." Ashton answered smiling innocently.

Once she helped her brother backstage, Robert and James walked up to her. "You ready to leave this god forsaken town?" Robert asked. "Yes!" Ashton answered. "Do you want to ride with us?" "Sure." she answered. "CHRISTIAN JASON! What the hell were you thinking you crazy son of a bitch." "Not so loud sis." "Just be thankful your wife isn't here. She would rip you a new one." Ashton stated. "You didn't get hurt did you?" "No, I slapped Ray and I low blowed Frank." "Good for you." Christian stated.

James, Ashton, Robert and Petey all left the arena together planning on driving to the hotel together. Ashton's heart constricted seeing Chris standing in the parking lot. James seeing what she was looking at put a friendly arm around her and lead her to the car. 'Thanks James." she muttered softly. He barely heard her. Chris looked over where she was getting into the car in the backseat next to Petey who started trying to distracting her from seeing him. Maybe she should have stayed in Tampa.


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Missing Parts of Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight._

A/N: Okay this is going between chapter 21 and 22. i don't own Bailey. Sorry if it sucks. i am bored and on a sugar high. damn rockstar punches.

Ashton left Petey's house and drove over to Can-Am seeing on how she was suppose to be going shopping with Bailey for their Halloween costumes that day. Scott looked over at her when she walked into the building. 'Ashton I gave you the day off for a reason.' "I know. Bailey and I are going shopping for our Halloween costumes." Ashton answered pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head. "Petey know you are driving his car?" 'Yes.' Ashton answered. "He is still being stubborn about Bailey?" Scott asked. "As ever." Ashton answered laughing. That was one thing about her best friend he was a stubborn bastard but he was loyal as the next guy.

Ashton was watching the group of students that Scott was training. Johnny Devine was there, helping Scott train the class. He was growing more frustrated with the girl. Having enough, she called, "Do you mind if I try explain it to her?" Ashton asked.

Bailey still hadn't shown yet so she had time. "Sure Ajay if you can." Devine said clearly frustrated. Ashton got into the ring, "What's your name?" the girl looked at her, "Melody." "Melody, I am Ashton. Is this your first lesson?" Melody nodded her head still a little scared. "Don't be afraid. Its really not that hard." Ashton answered. "How can you be sure?" Melody asked. "Because you are training with the best of the best." "That's right." Devine said puffing his chest out. "I wasn't talking about you Devine I was talking about Coach." Ashton stated rolling her eyes at him. "Ouch." "Were you trained by Scott?" "Kind of." "What do you mean kind of?" Melody asked. "I was trained by my two older brothers Edge and Christian and Team Extreme then after I joined Team Canada. Scott trained me some more." Ashton answered. "Oh okay." "Listen Melody I am going to give you the same advice that Lita gave me." Ashton whispered into Melody's ear what Lita told her. Melody looked at Ashton wide eyed, "For real?" "For real. Do you want to see me do it?" she asked. Melody nodded her head. Ashton grinned and motioned for Devine to come over to her. She whispered something to him, he nodded his head. Ashton preformed the same move on Devine that Melody had been trying to do. "See. It's not hard." Ashton stated. "Easy for you to say you have been doing this forever." Melody whined. Ashton started counting backwards from 10 in her head. "Ajay!" Bailey called. "Thank god." Ashton muttered to herself, before turning to Devine. "Good luck Devine, you are going to need it." "Thanks Cage."

"Did you have fun?" Bailey asked as they got into Petey's car. "Sure. I feel bad for the girl. She is getting all flustered. But I understand where Johnny is coming from, I almost strangled her." Ashton said starting the car.

Bailey laughed at Ashton who was wrinkling her nose at the Halloween costume that Traci wanted her to wear. "That's gross. This something that my grandma would wear." Ashton said, "I am going to have to call her. Bay why don't you look around. Remember she wants us to stick with the Alice in Wonderland theme. And for some sick reason she thinks I will make a good Alice." "That's only because it was you who started the whole Alice in Wonderland thing." Bailey answered as she walked away rolling her eyes. Traci told her that she had to be at the party no matter. So here she was at the costume store with Ashton who seemed to be on a redbull high. Damn that girl could be scary on the redbull highs. A few minutes later Ashton walked up to her and titled her head to the sided. "What?" Bailey asked. "Umm I am trying to decided what one I want to wear." Ashton stated holding out the two Alice costumes, "I wish Chris was here, he would make it easier on me." "Why he isn't here?" Bailey asked. "Don't worry about it. What one do you like better Bay?" Ashton asked. "The shorter one definitely drive some of those guys up the wall." Bailey answered before holding up the Mad hatter costume and the Cheshire cat one. "What one Ajay?" "Do you want people knowing that you are there?" "Not really especially if Petey is going to be there." Bailey answered. "You two just need to get over and get together already." Ashton stated. "Easy for you say Ajay. He isn't an asshole to you." "That's not the point, GRR!" Ashton growled out. Bailey laughed, she loved irritating Ashton it was funny watching her eye twitching. "Hey Ajay." "Yeah?" she asked from where she was looking at the shoes. "I was wondering how come you developed the twitch?" "Shut up Bay. And for your information it's from that bitch Regan." Bailey laughed openly at that.

Ashton dropped off Bailey at the wrestling school after they were done getting their nails done. "I will see you at the party Bay. Don't worry about the costume." "I won't. I will see you at there." "Bye Bay." Bailey waved to her. Ashton was heading back to another night of boredom at Petey's house by herself. She needed to get back in the swing of things and maybe the party would be a good thing. She settled herself on the stool and opened her book and put her headphones on.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ashton come on we are going to be late!" Petey called. "Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." Ashton hollered back coming out of the bathroom wearing her coat. "Let me see it." "No way.' Ashton stated shaking her head no. Petey glared at her, from time to time the guys sometimes felt the need to protect Ashton and make sure she wasn't wearing anything to revealing. Petey rolled his eyes and leaded them out to the car.

By the time they got to the party it was in full swing. Ashton ditched her coat in the bedroom that all the coats were in. She looked in the mirror blew a breath out of her mouth trying to fluff her bangs out. Ashton nervously looked down at her outfit, the shortness of the skirt didn't bother her it was that her over protective best friends that made her nervous. "Oh fuck it, I am here to have some fun.' Ashton muttered to herself. "AJAY!" Traci called seeing her best friend. "Your majesty!" Ashton said hugging her best friend. "You look gorgeous." Traci stated. "As do you." Ashton giggled, "Where is that paranoid rabbit?" "Over there." Frankie Kazarni said pointing the rabbit out as he hugged Ashton. "I will be back. Nice outfit Kaz." Ashton stated before she walked over to Eric. "Mr. Rabbit, please wait." Ashton said from behind Eric. Eric turned around and grinned seeing Ashton, "Whoa! Petey let you out of the hotel in that?" causing Ashton to giggle looking down at her outfit. Traci had picked it out and sent her and Bailey who was dressed as the Mad hatter to get them. "Petey didn't see it." Ashton stated as Robert Roode came up behind them. "Baby bear are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" "Whoa!" Ashton stated looking at him, 'Let me guess, Traci?" "You got that right." Robert said causing Ashton to giggle. "What is so funny?" he asked looking at his friend like she was cracked. The white beard twitched with a smile. It was good to see her to laugh again even if it were at his expense.

"Don't feel too bad Roode, she hasn't to stop laughing since we got in the car." Petey said coming over to them with a beer in his hand. "I can see why." Robert laughed eyeing the gladtior costume that Petey had on.

Ashton found Bailey Adair talking to Traci, "You okay Ajay?" Bailey asked as Ashton leaned over the table grabbing Mike Hard's lemonade. "I am fabulous." Ashton answered watching her friends, Eric was dancing goofily, his rabbit ears flopping every which way. Ashton giggled and took swing off of her bottle. He might have been a little drunk there was nothing new with that. Whenever there was a party at Traci's house or anywhere else they were bound to drink and be crazy, speaking of crazy, James Storm walked over to them, "Can I have this dance lil' darlin'?" he held his hand out to Ashton. "Of course." Ashton answered allowing the cowboy to lead her to the make shift dance floor.

"Ajay! Ajay!" the over excited voice of Gail Kim called the attention of Ashton who was dancing James. "What?" "You have got to see this!" Gail stated pulling Ashton off the patio back into the house. There standing at the table were Robert, Eric and Petey with shot glasses lined up in front of them. "Ahh there she is. There is our Ajay." "Bobby's drunk." Ashton stated rolling her brown eyes. "Come on Alice let's see you do some shots." "Bring it on Merlin." Ashton stated going over to the table downing the shot that Eric handed, she pulled a face and whiped her mouth with the back of her hand and motioned for the next shot. After awhile Ashton had lost count of many shots she had done. "Ajay!" Traci shouted over the music causing the blonde to turn around dizzily with a shot glass in her hand. "Come dance." Ashton threw the shot in her mouth and swallowed before she shot Traci a double thumbs up. Ashton got up onto the table with Traci and Bailey. Ashton's eyes went wide when she saw Chris and Alex standing at the back of the crowd. She just hoped that it was because she was plastered and just missing Chris. She threw her head back in laughter was she and Traci danced together. "OH!" Ashton said as she fell backwards right into the arms of Robert Roode. "Hi Bobby!" Ashton giggled. "Hi Baby bear." Bobby greeted back.

Chris Sabin felt his heart drop into his stomach when he watched Ashton fall backwards off the table but was almost thankful that Robert was there to catch her. He had spent most of the night nursing beers and watching Ashton dancing around the patio, and then doing those shots after shots, drinking beer after beer and mix drink after mix drink. "This was a mistake coming here." Chris muttered. "Chris you haven't missed a Halloween party since Traci started having them." Alex stated smacking him upside the head, "Just hope none of her best friends find out that you are here. We don't need to have you getting your ass kicked again." Chris nodded his head.

Frankie and AJ Styles drove Petey and Ashton back to their hotel after the part was over with. Frankie driving their rental, AJ following behind to take Frankie back, they were the only sober ones left at the party. Frankie scooped up Ashton and carried her into the hotel, while Petey was stumbling behind them. Petey laughed himself silly watching Ashton fall to the ground after she tried changing into her pajamas. "Fuck off asshole." Ashton slurred finally getting into the bed and burying her face into the pillow. "Hey Tink?" "Yea?" "I am glad that you came even though you laughed at me all night." Petey stated. "I am glad I came to the party too Petey."


	28. Chapter 28

**No Surrender **

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" Christian asked his baby sister who had driven up to their grandparents' house. "Yes. Come Christian it's the first international pay per view we have ever done. I have already cleared it with Dixie for me to be backstage." Ashton pleaded, 'And I already drove up here from Windsor."

"Fine but I want you to stay close to me or one of your boys at all times." "EEE! Have I ever told you, you are my favorite big brother?" "You just did." Christian laughed. Edna who was standing in the doorway laughed. "Ashton listen to your big brother." "I always do.' Ashton stated.

The Cage siblings head out to Ottawa awhile later. "You holding up okay? Scotty said that its nice having you there to help with the girls." Christian asked looking over at his sister who was blowing a bubble with her gum. "Yeah, I mean I basically hole myself up in midget man's house after I am done. " Ashton answered. After studying his sister for a minute, "You know everyone is asking if you are holding up okay." "Really?" Ashton asked turning to face her brother. "Yes, everyone misses you kid. Petey and Eric are depressed without you there." Christian answered looking at Ashton who was smiling softly to herself now.

"AJAY! AJAY!!!" Traci Brooks excited voice called as soon as the two Cage siblings walked into the arena. "TRACI!!" Ashton shouted back barely having enough to brace herself as Traci ran at her and tackled her into a hug. "I missed you!' "I missed you too T." "Is that?" Petey's voice asked, "Is that? ASHTON JORDAN!" Ashton turned around smirking, "Little Petey Pump! Get your ass over and give me hug your all mighty shortness." Petey had let the short comment go and hugged her, "PETEY! I need to breath!" Petey laughed and looked her, "Are you back for good?"

"No just visiting, I begged Christian to bring me up there with him." Ashton answered. "Come on, lets find EY before he dons his Super Eric costume." Petey said pulling his best friend away from Traci. Ashton waved to her and allowed Petey to pull her. "Was that Petey?" Robert Roode asked James Storm. "Yes and he was with Ashton." James answered, before turning to each other, "ASHTON!" they both took off down the hall. Seeing that Ashton had her back to them, Petey facing her, Robert put his finger to his lips. Petey smirked and slightly nodded his head. Robert put his arms around Ashton's waist and hoisted her up.

"What the? BOBBY!" Ashton stated before she wiggled around so she could hug him better. 'Hey Lil Darlin what about me?" James asked. "Put me down Poppa Bear." Robert sat her down on her feet and she hugged James. "Now there are only two boys of mine I am missing here." "Sabin and Shelley?" James asked before he hunched over where her fist meet James's mid section. "You were half right. Shelley. Where is Super Eric?"

"Ask Wonder Woman and Super Eric will appear!" Eric said from behind them. "Oh my god!" Ashton giggled before she stuffed her fist into her mouth. "What? Ajay what's wrong?" Petey asked. "What the fuck are you wearing EY?" Ashton asked before she started giggling again. "Fun Ajay." "Sorry, I had one too many red bulls in the car." Ashton stated, "you know I love you EY." "I know love you too Ajay." Eric said.

"Oh look little miss Princess Ashton is back." Taylor Wilde stated coming towards the group of friends. "Excuse me?" Ashton asked turning around and fixing a hard glare on her face at the woman who basically ruined her life. Petey, Eric and Robert all exchanged a look before looking at Ashton who had clenched her fists to where it almost looked painful for her to be doing that. Taylor smirked knowing that Ashton's friends would never let her beat the hell out of her again. "Let me ask you how is your heart? Is it lonely sleeping in the bed at night." Everyone looked between Ashton and Taylor, even Christian who walked up to them.

"Ajay, come on honey let's go." Christian stated before she could get riled up. Brother Ray and Brother Devon stepped up and took flanks on either side of Ashton. "What's a matter you are going to answer me you spoiled rotten little bitch?" Taylor asked. Ashton got herself away from team 3D before she shoved Taylor against the wall and pinned her against it. 'My heart is just fine. It should be your well being that you should be worried about." "And why is that?"

"Because not only are you going to be an ass kicking from Angelina Love tonight. You are always going to have to worry about when I am going to come back and when I will hit. And you know I will get you back. That ass kicking I gave you a couple of months ago wasn't good enough. Now if you excuse me, I have an very important person to go meet up with." Ashton stated letting Taylor go and turned to walk away Christian, AJ Styles and Team 3D quickly closed in around her to make she wouldn't get jumped from behind. "So are you really going to kick her ass again?" AJ asked. "She deserve it." Ashton replied smiling.

A smile that fell off her face seeing Chris Sabin walking towards them. Chris stopped and did a double take. Ashton slid her hand into her brother's he squeezed it letting her know he understood. "ASHTON CAGE! You better that cute Canadian ass over and give me a hug!" Alex Shelley called. Ashton smiled again and let go of Christian's hand and hugged Alex. "You okay?" he asked. "As okay as I can be." Ashton answered. "Come on Ajay we got to go." "Coming Champ." Ashton called back to her brother. "Don't be a stranger Ajay. You are my friend too you know." Alex said. "You got it Shell." Alex turned to his tag team partner after Ashton had walked away. "Dude I am saying this because I care for both of you. You really fucked up. I mean really fucked up!" Alex stated before he walked away. How Chris could cheat on someone as sweet and as loving as Ashton. He would never know, and he thought he sucked at relationships.

After the pay per view was over and Ashton and Christian were on their way back to Toronto. Christian silent over his lost, while Ashton was mulling over seeing Chris. Even if it was for a spilt second. It sent her mind into over drive with it. "Christian if you ask me if I am okay again I am going to fucking scream. I am sick of people asking me if I am okay." Christian nodded his head. He had asked her if she was okay a couple of times since the run in, she had finally told him to shove off and put her earphones in and listen to her music and tune him out. Christian looked over at her again and saw that her eyes were half closed. "Go to sleep Ajay. I will wake you up when we get home." Christian stated. Ashton smiled thankfully at him before letting her eyes slid shut. Her mind filled with thoughts and memories of Chris. Something that hadn't happened since they broke up.


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Missing Parts of Suspicious Minds and Cheating Hearts.**_

The morning after Summer slam, Edge and Ashton were heading towards the arena, so she could say goodbye to Jericho and Punk. "Careful Edge, you got the hell beat of you last night." Ashton commented. "I know. Help your brother out here." "You mean help the old man out so he can hobble around?" she teased. "Yes." he answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist to help him stay upright. Edge to annoy his sister tugged on her ear. "Jerk." she said taking her free hand and hitting him with it. "OUCH!" he whined causing Ashton to giggle as they walked into the building.

"Do you think that you can hold yourself up by yourself for a minute?" Ashton asked. "Yeah. Go. Scare the hell out of him." Edge stated. Ashton tore off down the hall and jumped on Chris Jericho's back. "I have got a blonde Canadian monkey on my back." Jericho stated laughing. Ashton went back to help Edge back to the ringside area because he was moving slowly. "Thanks sissy.' "Your welcome big brother." she sat down at the table with her brother and Jericho they were joined by D-Generation X, the edge heads and CM Punk. "Do you think they will but you in the running for the Knockout championship anytime soon?" Edge asked his sister. "Probably not. They are going give back to Kong. I would rather have it on her then on that slut Taylor." "That's not very nice." Shawn stated. "Shawn it is when she slept with my boyfriend of 3 years." "Oh.' "Did you beat the shit out of her?" Punk asked he seeing Ashton and Sabin backstage. "Yes, I did I broke her damn nose." Ashton stated as Rhett Brooks came over and sat on Curt Hawkins lap to talk to Ashton.

"So Ashton." Maria caused the woman who has been talking to Rhett Brooks to look over at her. "Yes, Maria? That's her name right?" she asked looking at her brother. He nodded his head. "You wrestle for TNA right?" "Yes. I do." Ashton answered. "Like full blown wrestler?" Maria asked tilting her head to the side.

'Yes, like a full blown wrestler." "Like who trained you?" Ashton hit the heel of her hand on her forehead, "Like my big brothers and like Team Xtreme." "And you are forgetting Scott." "Oh can't forget Scott." Ashton stated smiling at her older brother. 'Scott?" John Cena asked from where he sat at the next table. "Scott D'Amore." "Wait the man that looked like he ate a truck full of the Twinkies?" "Excuse me?" Ashton asked her eyebrows raising up her forehead.

Jericho and Christian exchanged a look. Ashton was liable to blow up, Scott D'Amore in her book was a saint for putting up with her and teammates. "From what I saw last night ass clown, you could use some help from Good Ole' Coach D'Amore, he would knock you down a couple levels. I think." Ashton stated nodding her head. "What's that suppose to mean?" Cena asked standing up and glaring at the woman. "Well let's see you know what 5 moves?" Ashton asked.

"Ajay be careful. He is a big guy." Edge stated, knowing if she went back to TNA hurt Christian throw a shit fit. "He is a bit bigger then Bobby. No bigger then Kipper." Ashton stated shrugging her shoulders. "Wait. Kip James?' Triple H asked. Ashton nodded her head smiling.

"Why should I be listening to a little girl who was trained by a washed up wrestler who couldn't hack in the major times." Ashton stood up to her feet. "Because I know a hell a lot more moves then you. Mr. You Can't See Me." Ashton stated waving her hand in front of her face. Her dislike for the Champ clearly showing though, 'You could learn a lot of things from Scott D'Amore and his training staff. But because you face it, the only reason why you have been the WWE champion for as many times as you have been is because your head so far up Vince McMahon's ass I am surprised that you can form a functioning thought on your own." Ashton stated. Edge's jaw dropped as his eyes widen. "Did she really just say that?' Jericho asked as Shawn Michaels and Triple H nodded dumbly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" John asked. Edge and Jericho smirked at each other, this ought to be good. "Who I am? Who the hell am I?" Ashton stated tapping her mouth in thought. "I am Ashton fucking Cage. I am the baby sister of the most kick ass tag team in WWE history. Edge and Christian. I am the former first lady of Team Canada. And you clearly have no clue you who the fuck you are talking too.' "Wait you are Capitan Charisma's little sister? That washed up egoistical asshole?" John asked between spurts of laughter. Ashton's eyes filled tears of anger, "Ajay." Rhett stated, before any of them could react she had slapped the taste of Cena's mouth.

"You don't know Christian worth a god damn. I would watch your fucking mouth next time you fucking bastard." Ashton stated. "Come on Ajay honey let's get you cleaned up." Stephanie McMahon stated. "I can do one more thing first?" she asked holding up her finger. "Sure.' Stephanie answered. Ashton turned around and kicked him right in the balls. "That's for making me cry asshole." Stephanie put her arm around Ashton and led her away.

"I am going to go check my sister." Edge said standing up slowly, "Consider let off lucky Cena." the Boston native looked up at Edge. "Be lucky that I am stiff and sore from my match last night because I would have beat the hell out of you myself." Edge stated.


	30. Authors note

Hi everyone,

Just to let you all know over the next several months I will be redoing this story. I am not happy with how it turned out. so please keep an eye out for it.

thank you,

Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.


End file.
